Angel From A Dream (Being Edited)
by SteelarmWheelceeFan
Summary: This is a story I thought of while watching a SteelArm video on YouTube. Steeljaw has a dream about Strongarm before he meets her and he doesn't know why or who she even is. Then he comes face to face with her on Earth. Can he persuade her to tell him her name and become his?
1. Chapter 1

The moon shone on Cybertron as all Cybertronians drove through the streets going about their nightly business. A couple of Cyber-Wolves stepped inside a bar to get some high-grade Energon to take off the edge after working hard at planning, they had been making plans for a rebellion against the Cybertronian police that's been hounding them for the past months.

They sit down at an empty table and call over a waitress to order their high-grade Energon. After the waitress leaves Razorclaw leans in towards Steeljaw across the table, "Think our plans will work Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw lets out a hardy laugh as he looks at the other Cyber-Wolf across from him, "Of course Razorclaw." Steeljaw replies to the younger Cyber-Wolf, "It's my plan, they always work."

"Yeah, haven't made a plan that failed yet." Razorclaw says feeling confident in his older comrade.

Steeljaw noticed Razorclaw starting to get a bit fidgety as if he was nervous about something, but he knows it can't be the plans. After a moment Steeljaw takes notice that Razorclaw is looking at a young femme behind the counter, the same young femme he's been looking at every time they come here. Steeljaw smirks as he leans in a bit, "When are you gonna stop fantasizing about being with her and actually make a move?"

Razorclaw looks at him, "What? I-I don't know what you're talking about." He says trying to play it cool.

"Who do you think you're fooling? Any 'Bot or 'Con can see you have something for her, I've seen you staring at her every time we come here."

Razoclaw blushed as he looked at the femme again, she had a light turquoise color armor plating with some streaks of light blue. Her optics were a shade of purple, a mixture of red and blue. It's known that her carrier was an Autobot and her Sire was a Decepticon, but not much else was known. Razorclaw considered her the most beautiful femme he has ever seen, he was smitten the moment he first saw her, "Never most likely, she wouldn't go for a mech like me."

"How would you know unless you try?" Steeljaw asked him. He was the type that never saw himself settling down with a femme, not mating or anything. He only fools around with the femmes and got the reputation as a spark breaker for breaking so many sparks of femmes, he never cared for any of them. All he wanted was some fun, but a lot of times he would charm a femme to get what he might want. Rather it was to get weapons or a way out of prison or whatever, he would use his charms and sweet talk to get the femmes he talks to to do whatever then he leaves them with broken sparks. He doesn't even care that he's hurt them.

He doesn't believe in getting into a real relationship but he wants to see his friend get into one with the femme he's into. Razorclaw lets out an air cycle in a sigh, "I can't." He says feeling nervous at just the thought of talking to the femme, "What about you? Will you ever settle down with a femme instead of always fooling around?"

"Not a chance." He then pauses for a moment as a beautiful face flashes through his processor, "Not unless it's my dream femme."

"You have a dream femme?" Razorclaw asks in complete shock.

"Yes. I know it's shocking that I would have one but for the past two years my dreams have been plagued by this mysterious femme with these beautiful blue optics and luscious lips I been finding myself wanting to kiss." He rests his helm on his servo as he props his elbow on the table. The high-grade drinks had arrived and the two started drinking. Steeljaw puts his down on the table as the femme's face went through his processor again, "I don't even know who she is and yet she plagues my thoughts and dreams. I've been finding myself becoming smitten with her a bit more each time I see her."

"She must be an Autobot if she has blue optics."

"You think?" Steeljaw asked sarcastically.

"How can you have dreams about a femme you never even met before?"

"I don't know!" Steeljaw replied with a growl, it was frustrating him to think of the femme and not know who she is. Razorclaw just went silent and continued drinking his high-grade and Steeljaw did the same.

* * *

A week later their plan of rebellion was acted out but surprisingly for once it was a fail, which lead to Razorclaw running away and Steeljaw being captured and locked up. He was put in a stasis pod and placed on the prison ship the Alcomore. While in stasis he kept seeing the femme that kept plaguing him, with no end. But something happened to the prison ship and it crashed on Earth, releasing the criminals from their pods.

Steeljaw woke to find his pod open, he pushes his way out of the pod and looks around at his surroundings. He noticed that he was on a strange planet filled with organic life and things he never seen before. But despite his confusion at his new surroundings he felt great relief, not only was he out of the pod but he was out of his never-ending loop of dreams about that blasted femme. He wants to just forget about her but her face, blue optics and lips just won't leave his processor,_ The only way I'll get her out of my processor would be to find her and do something about it. But now I have no chance of finding her unless she somehow makes it to this planet. _

He walks through a forest looking for a place to make a den as he tries to remove the femme from his processor. But that task had proven to be difficult for him, he wouldn't admit it to any other being but he has fallen in love with the mysterious femme. It started off as just simple dreams but it didn't take long for her to start plaguing his processor just as much as she plagues his dreams, she has to exist somewhere. He just wants to find her and find out who she is.

After some time of searching, he comes across a spot he thought would be perfect for his makeshift den and he starts making it with tree branches and whatever else he can find. Afterward, he goes to search for others from the ship and soon comes across some pods that had not yet been open and the prisoners were still inside. He walks up to one and prepares to open it, "Prepare for freedom brother!" He says as he raises his claw, preparing to cut the pod open.

"Claws in the air!" He heard a feminine voice call out from behind him, he slowly turns around to look at the femme and his spark stops as he looks right into the blue optics that had been plaguing his thoughts and dreams. The blue optics, the beautiful face, the luscious lips, this was her! At last, he comes face to face with the femme from his dreams and she's just as beautiful. He was frozen for a moment as joy filled him, he had finally found her. But that joy soon faded into frustration when it dawned on him that his dream femme is a cop.

He cursed Primus for this, evidently Primus was trying to torture him. He remembered his charm and sweet talk that always made femmes swoon and get weak in the knee joints and he figured he would just do that to get out of this situation and win her spark as a bonus, "Hello sister. Did you fall out of the sky too? I'm so glad we found each other." He said in his charming way. He tried all his charms and sweet talk he used in the past, but he soon discovered it didn't work on this femme, she was a hard case. She kept her guard up and didn't believe anything he said and just kept asking him questions, which he answered in his charming, deceitful ways.

Usually, it would anger him when a femme wouldn't bend to his will but he finds himself intrigued by her stubbornness which is making his feelings for her grow even more. But he knew he wasn't gonna get anywhere like this since she's not falling for his charms and tricks so he went in for the attack. He admired her for trying to fight him back, he really likes her spunk, but she was no match for him. He soon got the upper hand and he knocked her out, he felt a ping of regret but immediately shook it off. He walks over to her and picks her up before heading back to his den.

Later she woke up with an ache in her helm and blurry vision, once her vision became clear she saw the Wolf-Con sitting in front of her, "Nice to see you awake. I know we got off on the wrong foot but let's start over, my name is Steeljaw. What's yours?"

Strongarm glared at him, "None of your business!"

Steeljaw chuckles, this is going to be challenging and he loves a good challenge, "It's only fair you give me your name after I've given you mine." He is determined to find out what her name is, he has to know.

"A Decepticon talking about fairness? That's rich! I'm not falling for your lies!"

"Yes I am a Decepticon, but I've changed, honest I have."

"Into a kidnapping Decepticon!?" Strongarm asked with venom in her tone.

Steeljaw turns from her, "I know I've done some bad things and I'm sorry for lying to you. But I knew those like you would jail me before I could explain, just like you tried to do."

After hearing that she started feeling a bit bad, she started letting her guard down a bit. Steeljaw turned to look at her, "If I help you see I have changed will you tell me your name?"

Strongarm looks at him skeptically as she builds her guard back up, _Why does he want to know my name so badly? _"Maybe, if you tell me what you're getting at and why you want to know."

"I like to know the names of all my new comrades."

"And what makes you think I'll be your new comrade?"

"Just a hope really." He says as he looks into her beautiful blue optics. His optics soon drifted down to her lips, her luscious lips he's been wanting to kiss. He fights back the urge to kiss her as he waits for her answer.

She looks at him for a moment and just when she was about to open her mouth to say something another mech comes out of the woods behind Steeljaw. Steeljaw turns to face him and the two have a discussion as Sideswipe keeps the Wolf-Con distracted long enough for Russel to go in and free Strongarm from the chains Steeljaw had her wrapped in. He used a crowbar to pry the lock open which made noise and alerted Steeljaw who turned around to face the human child, "What are you? You look weird." Steeljaw wonders out loud as he bends over to get a closer look at the boy.

"Look who's talking!" Russel said before he went running between his legs. Steeljaw looks then stands up with a growl, he is furious. Not only about the human but the fact that these two are trying to free his prisoner, his femme. Sideswipe attacks him then runs off and Steeljaw runs after him. He keeps trying to catch the red mech so he can slice him up but he keeps missing. He follows him all the way around back to his den where Strongarm had gotten free and she roundhouse kicks him, her foot landing a hard kick on his face sending him flying back into a tree. Before the two could arrest him he ran off and got out of their sights.

Steeljaw kept running through the forest to get away, all the while thinking about the femme he just encountered,_ I need to find out her name. No matter what I will find out what her name is and she will be mine, even if it has to be forcefully._


	2. Chapter 2

Time has passed and the Autobots had put away a couple of 'Con criminals while Steeljaw worked out ways to build a pack and take care of the Autobots. But all the while he kept thinking about that femme, it was torturing him that he doesn't know her name. He had run into Thunderhoof after the elk 'Con got away from the Autobots and avoided arrest. Steeljaw goes up to him and talks him into joining him, after Thunderhoof joins him they work on finding a base and try to figure out how to free the other 'Con criminals. Steeljaw meets a Cyber-tech called Minitron who can control any bot it comes across. It gets on Grimlock and controls him, making him attack his own teammates, knocking them all out. Then he goes to search for the 'Cons that are locked up and finds Underbite. After he smashes the controls on the ship where Fixit and Russell are he leaves with Underbite and heads to the dam where Steeljaw is waiting.

Once he gets there he is greeted by Steeljaw, "I didn't expect you back so soon. Thunderhoof is out looking for a bigger base, but I'll be more than happy to help you with the pods. After all, a good leader is first among equals."

"I uh... had a little problem boss, I could only get one pod."

Steeljaw let out a growl, "Let me guess, you ran away."

"It wasn't my fault, the Autobots were all over me. But I took care of them. And I snagged Underbite. Between him and me, how much more muscle do you need?"

"That's a rather cowardly way to justify failure but as far as my plans go to make this planet a home for all Decepticons you and Underbite are at least a place to start."

"Or end, Steeljaw!"

Steeljaw looks over to see the Autobots at the entrance with their weapons out and ready to fight. His optics immediately went to the unknown femme that's been haunting him and he let out a slight growl, "You took care of them!" He appeared angry on the outside but on the inside, he felt relief to see the femme was alright.

"Mostly." Grimlock said as Bumblebee started walking towards Steeljaw.

Steeljaw unleashes his claws, "Savor the daylight, it's gonna get really dark!" He then runs forward to attack Bumblebee as Bumblebee runs towards him. The two clash and fall to the ground, they roll around as each tries to get the upper hand. Steeljaw gets to slashing at him trying to kill him as Strongarm tries to shoot him.

Grimlock was fighting Sideswipe who was trying to talk some sense into him, he tried to attack Sideswipe who was standing on top of a spool but he moved out of the way and Grimlock ended up with a spool in his mouth. He picked it up with his mouth and threw it but Sideswipe dodged it and it hit Strongarm sending her into Steeljaw and Bumblebee just as Steeljaw was getting ready to throw a blow on the yellow mech. They landed in another pile of spools, Steeljaw removes the spools off him and he notices the femme is laying on him, knocked out.

Usually, he would get mad and throw the 'Bot off him while making a threat, but it was different with her, he couldn't bring himself to do that. She looked so beautiful and peaceful. So instead he gently pushed her over to the side then got up while growling and walked over to Grimlock. He was upset that the femme he had fallen in love with got hurt like that, though he doesn't know why he even cares so much. He made it seem that he was upset about the careless action of the mech he was walking towards, as well as the fact that he was knocked down and prevented from getting rid of the yellow mech.

He walks towards Grimlock growling, "Get a hold of yourself!" He says just before Sideswipe jumped on his back and grabbed his ears.

"You mean like this!?" Sideswipe asks as Steeljaw grabs his arms and tries to pry him off. One thing he hates more than anything is having his ears grabbed, his ears and his tail. He can't stand any bot grabbing or touching them, "What have you done to Grimlock Steeljaw?" Sideswipe asks as he hangs on.

Steeljaw manages to get the mech off and he slams him onto the ground, "Aw, is it so hard to believe a Dinobot would choose me over all of you?"

"Yeah, it kind of is!" Sideswipe replies as Steeljaw brings out his claws, he brings down his claws to kill the mech but he moves out of the way and Steeljaw's claws go into the floor instead. Sideswipe then kicks him in the face, right on the nose and Steeljaw puts his claw on his nose.

He then looks over and sees Bumblebee and the femme stand up from the pile of spools they were under, _Thank Primus... Stop it, she's the enemy! Stay focused on the task at hand! _He thinks as he puts his focus back on the red mech in front of him. Sideswipe comes at him swinging his sword and he blocks every swing, but he almost messed up when he saw out of the corner of his optic the femme being slammed onto the ground by Grimlock. He could care less about the mech but for some reason, it pains him to hear the cries coming from the femme.

"Whatever you've done to Grimlock undo it!" Sideswipe demands as Steeljaw grabs his sword.

"Looks like you have more pressing matters at hand." Steeljaw says as he looks over to the other three. Sideswipe looks over as well in shock, "I doubt they'll survive this." As soon as those words were out his mouth he felt a pain in his spark, _Dammit, why does the thought of her dying pain me?_

Sideswipe runs over to help his comrades and Grimlock picked up Strongarm and threw her at him, but Sideswipe caught her and put her down on her feet, "Nice catch." Strongarm said.

"Anything for a team-" Before he could finish what he was saying Bumblebee was thrown into them.

Steeljaw went to grab the pod with Underbite in it and he pushed it out. He looked over to see the Autobots jumping on Grimlock to take him down, "Farewell brother, I need Decepticons who don't turn simple tasks into debacles!" Steeljaw says as he walks off with Underbite, leaving Grimlock to deal with the Autobots. They soon found out about Minitron and after a bit of struggle they manage to capture him.

* * *

Steeljaw gets away from the dam and meets up with Thunderhoof who was on his way back, "Hey Steeljaw, where you going?"

"Autobots found us, needed to leave the dam. Did you find another place?"

"Yeah, found an abandoned Saw Mill"

"Good. This is Underbite, take him there. I need to take care of something then I'll meet you there."

"Eyo I am no servant to be bossed around!" Thunderhoof said in retaliation.

Steeljaw glares at him with a growl, "For now you work for me. Just take Underbite to the Saw Mill and I'll be there later. Then we'll figure out our next move." He said with a sense of warning in his tone. Thunderhoof backed off then told Steeljaw where the Saw Mill is, Steeljaw just nodded and walked off as Thunderhoof walked off with Underbite.

* * *

The Autobots headed back to base with Minitron in hand. Bumblebee, Strongarm and Sideswipe were in vehicle form driving on the road as Grimlock stayed in dino mode running behind them. They drove along a stretch of road that went by a forest when suddenly a tree came falling down right in front of them, making them screech to a stop. They transformed and went to check it out, "Wonder what made that tree fall. It couldn't have been naturally as it seems to be a strong tree and there aren't any storms." Bumblebee wondered out loud as he inspected the tree.

Sideswipe and Strongarm inspected the tree as well and they noticed some markings on the tree, "Lieutenant look. These marks indicate this tree was cut down." Strongarm pointed out.

"Yes, this tree fell in front of us on purpose. Whoever cut it down was trying to stop us." Bumblebee responded.

"Or damage us." Sideswipe added.

"Look around and stay vigilant." 'Bee says as he pulls out his gun.

"Yes sir!" The others said as they pulled out their weapons and went separate ways to have a look. They go searching through the forest for the one who cut the tree down while Grimlock stayed behind to watch over Minitron. Nothing was found. 'Bee then called for all of them to meet him back at the road.

Strongarm was about to head back when suddenly she was grabbed from behind, one hand clamping over her mouth and the other knocking her gun out of her hand. She tried to fight back to free herself but it was no use, the being had too strong a hold on her. She then felt herself being pulled backward, away from her team and she struggled with everything she had in her.

"Stop struggling, you're only making this harder for yourself!"

Strongarm's optics widened and her spark dropped as she recognized the voice. She knew she was in trouble.


	3. Chapter 3

Strongarm's optics widen as chills run through her body frame, she is turned around to be met with yellow optics as she was pushed up against a tree, "Hello Cadet, fancy seeing you here." Says the mech in front of her.

It takes her a moment to regain her composure but once she does she glares at the mech that's trapping her, "What do you want Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw lets out a soft chuckle, "Your name."

"Why do you want to know my name so bad?"

"I just do. Does there have to be an actual reason?"

"Then why don't you ask the others what their names are?"

"I don't care what their names are, only yours."

"I'm never gonna tell you so just give up!"

Steeljaw chuckles again, "Oh my dear Cadet, I never give up on something I really want."

* * *

Bumblebee and Sideswipe met up at the road where they left Grimlock, "Did you find anything?" Grimlock asked once he saw them coming.

"No, nothing." Bumblebee replied.

"Whoever made the tree fall in front of us was long gone." Sideswipe added in.

"Where's Strongarm?" Grimlock asked after realizing the femme wasn't there.

Bumblebee and Sideswipe looked around, "Not sure." 'Bee says as he opens up his comm to call the femme, :: Strongarm, I said to meet back up at the road. Where are you? ::

No answer.

"She's not answering. Something must have happened. Let's go find her." 'Bee says as he walks off into the woods. Sideswipe rolled his optics as he followed 'Bee, with Grimlock right behind him.

* * *

Strongarm heard the Lieutenant on the comm and tried to answer but Steeljaw grabbed her hand and stopped her, pinning her hand over her head, "Not so fast Cadet."

"Release me Stee-!" Strongarm couldn't finish her sentence as she was cut off by Steeljaw pressing his lip plates against hers in a passionate kiss. He just couldn't resist anymore, he had to kiss her. She brought up her free hand to push him away from her but he grabbed it and pinned it next to her other hand, she tried moving to get away from him but there was very little movement she could do since she was stuck between the tree and his body. She had no choice but to endure it and wait until he finished. She soon started to get a warm feeling in her stomach, a feeling she had felt before and didn't like it.

The feeling made her feel sick because the last time she felt it was the last time she kissed her previous boyfriend, when she loved him and she thought he loved her. She _thought_ he loved her up until she caught him making out with another femme. But why would she be feeling it now as the 'Con is kissing her? She certainly doesn't have any feelings for him.

"Strongarm!"

Steeljaw pulls back when he hears two mechs' voices ringing through the forest. He places a servo over her mouth so she doesn't yell and give away their position as he listens closely to the name they're calling. Steeljaw smirks as he leans in close to her audio receptor, "Nice to meet you, Strongarm." He whispers with a rumble coming from his chest as he says her name. Strongarm shivers before she tries to free her hands and get herself away from the mech, but his massive servo holds both of her wrists firmly against the tree.

Steeljaw chuckles in amusement at her struggle, "May as well stop struggling, you're not getting away from me." His tone turns slightly sinister as a growl rumbles from his chest, "I will not let you escape me again." Steeljaw looked up to see the yellow mech walking through the woods not far from them as he looked for his Cadet. He growls softly as he watches him, _I'm not letting her go this time. _He made sure to keep himself and the Cadet out of sight so the Lieutenant and the red mech wouldn't find them.

Strongarm made a noise the best she could to let them know where she was. Bumblebee was already out of earshot so he didn't hear but Sideswipe was close enough he could hear it and he went to investigate. Once he got to the spot he saw the two up against the tree. Strongarm rolled her optics at the sight of him. Why did it have to be the punk?

Sideswipe unsheathed his sword and pulled his mask over his mouth, "Release her Steeljaw!"

Steeljaw just growled as he turned around and attacked him. He swung his claws at the red mech but Sideswipe managed to block it with his sword. The sharp steel didn't hurt Steeljaw in the slightest as he grabs hold of it. Sideswipe manages to pull his sword out of his grasp and he swings it again but Steeljaw once again blocks it with his arm plating before grabbing his wrists and making him lose his grip on the sword. It falls to the ground and Sideswipe felt fear course through him as he looked at the growling Wolf-Con in front of him, "You need to learn to stay out of others' business kid." Steeljaw growled through gritted dentures before twisting the mech's wrists until he heard the pop to indicate they were dislocated.

Strongarm winced as Sideswipe screamed out in agony, but his screams got cut short when Steeljaw rammed his claws into his abdomen. Strongarm was frozen, she never seen anything like this unfold before her very optics and she didn't know what to do. She watched as Steeljaw leaned in close to Sideswipe's audio receptor to whisper something to him. She tries to think of something to do to help her teammate but she just draws blanks. What could she do against an enraged Wolf-Con?

"Let this be a lesson to you, _NEVER _interrupt me or get involved in my business again! Next time you do I will kill you!" Steeljaw growls into Sideswipe's audio receptor before pulling his claws out of his abdomen. He thrusts his claws upwards as they leave the mech's armor making them run upwards along the mech's body, cutting open his armor all the way up to his shoulder.

"Sideswipe!"

Sideswipe heard Strongarm yell as he falls to the ground. He lays there and watches as Strongarm tries to run to him but gets captured by Steeljaw, "Release me you monster!" He heard Strongarm yell before darkness consumed him.

Those words cut through Steeljaw like a sword. He had been called nasty names and stuff in the past but they never affected him, he just let them roll off without a second thought. But hearing her say that pained him deeply. It frustrated him so much that she had this effect on him but he couldn't stop it no matter how hard he tried. He couldn't control himself as he let his anger get the best of him and he slammed the femme onto the ground, she stopped moving and looked up at him in shock. He then took her handcuffs off her waist and pulling her arms out in front of her he cuffed her wrists.

It takes Strongarm a minute to realize what he just did but when it finally dawns on her she starts struggling to get them off, "What are you doing!?" She asks as Steeljaw pulls her up off the ground. After a minute she stops struggling as she realizes it's pointless.

"I told you I'm not letting you go this time!" He says with a growl as he grabs her arm and starts walking. Strongarm struggled only once and stopped after Steeljaw dug his claws into her arm hard enough to draw out Energon.

* * *

Grimlock and Bumblebee come running to the spot where they heard the screaming coming from. But when they get there all they find is Sideswipe laying on the ground barely alive, "Primus, Sideswipe!" Bumblebee shouts as he kneels down to the side of the mech.

Grimlock looks around for Strongarm, "Where's Strongarm? I know I heard her."

Bumblee also takes a look around for the Cadet, "I heard her too, but she doesn't seem to be here. Unfortunately, we don't have time to look right now, we need to get Sideswipe back to the scrapyard and give him some medical attention asap." 'Bee says as he stands up and takes Minitron from Grimlock, "Pick him up carefully. Hopefully, he can pull through and tell us what happened."

Grimlock nodded as he picked up Sideswipe as careful as he could. They then made their way back to the scrapyard.

* * *

Strongarm walked with her helm down as questions went through her processor. Is Sideswipe ok? Will the others find him and get him to Fixit in time to save him? What does Steeljaw want with her? Will she be able to escape? She was so focused on the questions that she didn't realize her companion was looking at her, watching her.

"It does no good to sulk Cadet."

Strongarm gives him a sideways glare, "I'm not sulking."

"It sure seemed like it."

"What do you want with me Steeljaw?"

Steeljaw looked over at her, "Do you really want to know?"

Strongarm glares, "Of course I do! I wouldn't have asked if I didn't!"

"You'll find out."

Strongarm felt so confused. What is she supposed to make of all this?


	4. Chapter 4

Bumblebee and Grimlock got back to the scrapyard with Sideswipe who was barely hanging on. Fixit sees them and rolls over to them, "You're back. Any-?"

"Not now Fixit." Bumblebee interrupts him, "We need to get Sideswipe to med-bay immediately."

Fixit looks over to Sideswipe in Grimlock's arms, "Primus, what happened!?"

"Don't know, we found him like this." Bumblebee responded as they rushed over to med-bay, "But judging from the claw marks on his body I would guess he was attacked by one of the Decepticons, probably even Steeljaw."

It doesn't take them long to reach med-bay, when they get there Grimlock lays Sideswipe down on the berth and Fixit looks him over, "Primus, his wrists been dislocated and he was grabbed, slabbed, _stabbed _in the abdomen, by claws from the looks of it. He's lucky, the claws missed his spark chamber by a few inches."

"Will he survive?" Grimlock asked.

"Too soon to tell." Fixit replies as he gets to work stopping the Energon, "He's losing a lot of Energon and there's no telling what kind of internal damage he's sustained."

"We'll leave you to work, inform me of any changes." Bumblebee says as he starts walking away.

"Where are you going?"

"To look for Strongarm, she's missing."

"She is? I saw she wasn't with you guys but I fought, caught, _thought_ she was patrolling or something."

Bumblebee shakes his helm, "She's missing and we don't know what happened. She just disappeared without a word so we went looking for her, later we heard her and Sideswipe yelling so we ran over to see what was happening. When we got there we found Sideswipe like this and Strongarm gone."

"Hope she's alright. Good luck with your investigation."

"I hope so too and thanks, we'll need it. Come on Grimlock." 'Bee says as he leaves med-bay, he then transforms and drives out of the scrapyard with Grimlock following close behind.

* * *

Meanwhile, Steeljaw and Strongarm continue walking through the woods heading to the destination Thunderhoof gave Steeljaw. After a long walk with no talking they finally reach their destination which was an old sawmill, they go inside and find Thunderhoof and Underbite waiting. The two look to the entrance after hearing footsteps and see Steeljaw walking in with the Autobot Cadet, "Eyo Steeljaw, what you doing with the Autobot?" Thunderhoof asks as he looks at Strongarm.

Strongarm felt a twinge of fear when she looked at the other two Decepticons, but when Thunderhoof looked at her and questioned her presence in the base she just glared at the mech. Steeljaw pulls her back a bit to get between her and Thunderhoof in case Thunderhoof wants to try anything, "She's my captive, so neither of you can touch her or go anywhere near her. Understand?" He says with a small growl of warning.

Both Thunderhoof and Underbite nod their heads and Steeljaw takes Strongarm to the back to look for a place for them. Strongarm looked around at her surroundings, she was surprised he told the other two that and in such a tone. It was almost like he was being protective of her. But why?

After a bit of looking around they find a room that Steeljaw decides to claim as his, being the leader he can choose whichever room he wants. They go into the room and Steeljaw has her sit down on the floor, "I know this isn't much but we'll fix it up." He says as he starts removing the cuffs, "Get some rest, I'll be back in a bit." He then heads for the door and leaves.

Once Steeljaw was out Strongarm headed for the door to try and open it but found it to be locked, "Of course he would figure out how to lock the doors and keep me in here, he's not stupid." She walks back to the spot where Steeljaw had sat her and she laid down on the floor. All she could think of was how she needed to escape and get back to the scrapyard. She's still confused as to why Steeljaw wants her, all he said was that she would find out. What is that supposed to mean? Before she can dwell on the question for too long she slips into recharge.

A couple of hours later Strongarm wakes up hoping that the whole thing of Steeljaw kidnapping her was just a dream and she was back at the scrapyard, but no luck. She finds herself still in the room Steeljaw put her in. She vents out a sigh as she tries to sit up, but she's immediately stopped by a heavy weight around her waist and a low growl coming from next to her. She looks down and sees an arm and a tail draped over her waist, her spark almost froze for a second as she looked over to her left to see Steeljaw laying there next to her fast asleep. She looks at his faceplate and sees a peaceful look on his face which helps her calm down a bit, guess even 'Cons look peaceful when they sleep. She found herself wondering what he was dreaming about, if only she knew.

* * *

Steeljaw was once again dreaming of Strongarm, but this time it was a bit different. They were together with their own place on Cybertron, they were mates and living a happy life together. He felt so happy and in love, something he never thought he would feel, but something about this femme changed him. But the lovely dream soon turned into a nightmare as he suddenly saw himself being pulled away from the femme he loves and carried away, watching as she fades off into the darkness. He calls her name and tries to reach her but she vanishes and he's left alone.

He wakes up with a startle as his spark's pulse picks up, pulsing so fast it felt like it would come right out of his chest. He sits up and puts his helm in his servos as he tries to calm down his spark. What was with that dream?

"Are you alright?" Strongarm asks him as she sits up after seeing him in the state he's in. She's not sure why she asked, she just did.

Steeljaw froze for a second then slowly looked over to where he heard the voice come from, his yellow optics met with her blue ones as she looks at him with concern and he finally realizes that she's right next to him. He's not used to waking up from a dream about this femme to see her right next to him, it was a... pleasant feeling. He actually forgot she was there, but he's filled with relief and happiness at seeing her, "Yeah, I'm just fine. Just had a bad dream."

"Wanna.. talk about it?" She asked slowly, unsure why she's even asking.

Steeljaw looked over her faceplate and he suddenly realized how young and innocent she is. He never saw this in her before since every time he saw her she had a scornful look on her face, so he never saw her innocence until now and it makes her look even more beautiful than ever. He closed his optics and shook his helm, he has to try his best to keep his emotions at bay and not allow them to make his actions for him. But the innocent look she just gave him will not leave his processor, if only she knew what kind of effect she had on him. He growls at the thought of it as something builds inside him, he's not sure what it is but it makes him want to do things to her he never wanted to do with any other femme.

Strongarm heard him growling and saw something flash in his optics, she's not sure what's come over him but whatever it is it's making her fight or flight instincts kick in overtime. She figured she might have upset him by asking if he wanted to talk about his dream, it's probably a sensitive subject that he would rather not discuss. She begins scooting back to get away from him as she tries to figure out a way to retract her question and calm him down. But the moment she moved his demeanor shifted and in an instant, he pounced on her. She found herself being slammed hard against the floor.

Strongarm winces as her sore back hit the floor, her back still hurting from when he slammed her onto the ground earlier. When she looks up at him she sees something in his optics that causes her to panic, but she doesn't move in fear that movement will invoke him to attack and hurt or even kill her. She settles her spark and calms her fears as she decides to try and reason with him, "You don't have to talk about it if it's a sensitive subject, I'm sorry I asked. Can you please get off me?"

Steeljaw snarled at her, "No, you tried to move away from me!"

"Because you started growling and you looked upset, I didn't know what you were gonna do."

Seeing the panic and fear building in her optics Steeljaw calms himself down, "I didn't mean to startle you, that innocent look you gave me did something to me. You're making me feel things I never felt before, Cadet." Steeljaw moves his face closer to hers as he talks, looking in her optics that have widened in surprise, "You're so beautiful."

Strongarm just looked at him unsure of what to say, this is the first time a mech has ever said anything like that to her. Her ex used to tell her she was pretty, she looked good and she had a nice body but he never said anything like that. He certainly never said she was beautiful. Makes her begin to think that maybe her ex was only into her body and not her herself. What is Steeljaw after? Surely he can't really be into her, he has to be after something.

"My sire once told me when I was a sparkling that if I found my femme, the femme I fell in love with and desired to make my mate, I should never let her go." Steeljaw leans in close to her audio receptor, "He said to take her and make her mine no matter what. That's exactly what I intend to do."

"Why are you telling me this? Get off me and go do that." Strongarm says as she tries to push him off her.

Steeljaw chuckles as he grabs her hands and places them above her head as he puts his mouth on her neck. He starts at the spot just below her audio receptor and kisses down her neck while his fangs scratch against the metal, "It's what I'm trying to do." He speaks when he stops at the junction between the neck and the shoulder, the spot where the mating bite has to be in order to make her his.

Strongarm realizes then that her suspicion was correct, he is talking about mating with her. She didn't want to believe it because she doesn't want it to happen but now she sees that he does in fact plan on making her his mate. She tries to pull her wrists out of his grasp but his hold is too strong, she does everything she can to get from under him and avoid this but it's hopeless. As long as he keeps his firm grasp on her wrists and keeps his body pressed against hers, holding her down onto the floor, there's no way she can escape.

Steeljaw watched her as she settled down and stopped struggling to get away from him, he is not gonna release her. When she completely settles down and lays still he dips his helm down to her neck and starts kissing it again. He opens his mouth with each kiss so his fangs can scrape along the metal of her neck, "Steeljaw, please don't. Please don't do this." Strongarm pleads as she holds back the lubricant that's threatening to fall from her optics.

Steeljaw ignored her pleads as he continued to scrape his fangs against her metal, just one bite and she'll be his forever. Then no bot will be able to take her away from him, not her team or any other Autobot and certainly no other 'Con. None can have her, she will be his. He opens his mouth once more as he prepares to bite her, but before he could dig his fangs into her metal a knock came at the door.

"Steeljaw, me and Underbite is waiting on youse!" Thunderhoof's voice came from the other side of the door.

Steeljaw growled as he moved his mouth away from her neck, "Scrap, I forgot we had plans. Be there in a second Thunderhoof!" Steeljaw calls out before he looks back down to Strongarm, "We'll have to finish this later." He gets off her as he stands and heads for the door.

Strongarm watches him walk to the door as she feels a momentary relief, she hopes that he will actually leave and won't change his mind and decide to stay and finish what he started. Even after the door closed and locked she still waited, after a moment she sees that he's completely gone and won't be back anytime soon so she lets her body relax. She lays there as she thinks over what just occurred. She was almost marked by a Wolf-Con criminal.

But why? Why does he want to mate with her? Actually that doesn't matter, she needs to hurry up and find a way to escape before he actually has a chance to go through with it. She needs to escape, get back with her team, and figure out a way to capture the three 'Cons.


	5. Chapter 5

Thunderhoof and Steeljaw left the base to look for other 'Cons to add to their pack, Steeljaw told Underbite to stay behind and look after the base and the hostage, to make sure she doesn't try to escape. After a long time of searching and not finding anything Thunderhoof and Steeljaw decided to head back and try again later. The whole time they were searching Thunderhoof couldn't stop the questions going through his processor so as they headed back to base Thunderhoof decides to ask the question he can't stop wondering about, "Do you know what you're doing?"

Steeljaw looked at him in a bit of confusion, "Uhh, of course I do. I've been gathering bots and creating groups for many years..."

"I mean with the femme. Do you even know who she is or anythin' 'bout her background?"

"I know her name is Strongarm and she's an Autobot Cadet but that's all. I haven't really had the chance to fully get to know her yet."

"You're already into her without knowing anythin' 'bout her? You must be really attracted to her, though I can't say I blame you she is a pretty femme for an Autobot."

Steeljaw couldn't help but growl at Thunderhoof for his last remark, "Don't you dare try anything Thunderhoof." Thunderhoof just put up his servos in surrender, he knows not to mess with a Wolf-Con's femme. When a Wolf-Con has his optic on a femme to make his mate he will tear apart any that dared tried to keep him from claiming her, "But yes, I am attracted to her." Steeljaw continues on, "She's beautiful. But it's more than that."

"What'cha mean?"

"I was having dreams about her long before I met her, don't know why. It wouldn't stop and soon she started being in my processor constantly. I soon found myself thinking about her all the time and determination grew in me to find her and find out who she is. So when I met her here on this planet not long ago I saw this as my chance to finally find out who she is and make her mine."

"I've heard stories of that happening to others, never met one though so I never got the full facts on it. Not sure why it would happen, only Primus knows."

"What do you know about her? You were talking like you know something I don't."

"I know she's the daughter of Arcee and Wheeljack from team Prime. She's close to Ultra Magnus, Bulkhead and the other members of the team. Her Lieutenant, Bumblebee, is like her uncle."

"Bumblebee? Is that the yellow mech that leads the Autobots?"

"Yes. The team of Autobots that are here on this planet anyway."

Steeljaw growled, "I know who you're talking about, I got into a fight with him at our last hideout. If he's so close to Strongarm then no doubt he'll stop at nothing to rescue her."

"I can guarantee you he won't rest until he gets her back."

"He can try all he wants but it won't happen, I won't allow it."

Thunderhoof remains silent, he knows exactly what Steeljaw means by that. He's seen this behavior before and he knows there's only one way things are gonna go when Bumblebee attempts a rescue of the femme.

* * *

Strongarm continued laying on the floor as she tried to calm her spark. The events that had occurred really scared her, she was almost marked by a Wolf-Con. Never in her life did she imagine she would be the target of a Wolf-Con to mate with. This can't be happening, it has to be a scare tactic to get her to talk or something.

Either way, she needs to figure out a way to escape. She rubs her neck as she thinks, her spark starts settling down making it easier to think clearly. She knows Steeljaw isn't gonna leave her without supervision, he no doubt left one behind to make sure she doesn't escape. But which one? She gets up off the floor and walks over to the door, she tries opening it only to find it locked.

"Of course it's locked, Strongarm. You heard Steeljaw lock it." She scolds herself as she goes to sit back down. How can she know what to do if she doesn't know which one stayed behind? If it's Underbite she could easily distract him with some metal while she makes her escape, but if it's Thunderhoof she doesn't know what she could do.

She thinks of her carrier and she wonders how she would handle this situation. She wouldn't allow herself to get caught in the first place, but if she was caught she would easily devise a plan. She would most likely make some noise to lure the 'Con to the room then attack them...

"That's it!" Strongarm gets up and runs over to the door. She starts banging on the door and screaming to get the attention of the 'Con that's standing guard. Hopefully she's right and there actually is one standing guard right now or she would look very foolish, "Hey! Anybody there!? I wish to have a word with you!" She shouts as she continues to bang on the door.

It isn't until she hears the heavy steps heading towards the door that she stops, she finally got their attention. Took them long enough. She hears the door unlock and steps back as she watches it open. The door fully opens to reveal... Steeljaw? What? Surely she hasn't been in here thinking that long that he finished what he was doing and returned already.

"You wish to have a word? What do you want?" Steeljaw asks as he looks at her puzzled.

"H-how are you back so soon?"

"We only went searching for other 'Cons, couldn't find any so we headed back. Now what do you want?"

Strongarm's spark dropped as her hope for escape flew out the window. There's no way she can get past Steeljaw to escape. She stands there for a moment thinking of what she can say to cover up her failed attempt to escape, "I need some Energon. I haven't had any in a while." She really hates this. She hates that she's cowering to this 'Con and being this submissive, but she needs to survive and get back to her team. But you best bet that when she does escape and gets back with her team she will be taking this 'Con down and locking him away for good.

"That's right, you haven't had any Energon. My apologies, that was very thoughtless of me. I'll go get you some." Steeljaw then walks back out of the room closing and locking the door once more. Strongarm vents out a sigh of relief as she sits back down again, dread filling her spark as she hopes and prays that he won't try marking her again.


	6. Chapter 6

"What did she want?" Thunderhoof asked after he saw Steeljaw walk back into their area.

"She said she needed some Energon. But judging by the surprised look she gave when I entered the room and the pause before telling me what she wanted I believe she was trying to set something up to escape."

"Like what?" Underbite asked seeming very confused.

"My guess is she figured that one of you was left behind to watch over her and she thought she would try a distraction or try to lure you into a trap where she could attack then escape."

Thunderhoof couldn't help but laugh at that, "I could take her down easily and I can bet ya Underbite could too."

"Don't be so sure. I'm not attracted to her just for her looks. Despite her young naive processor and her misunderstanding of situations, she's actually pretty smart. And despite her lack of experience, she's a decent fighter." Steeljaw explains as he walks over to the small stash of Energon they're holding.

"Are you gonna punish her for trying to escape?" Underbite asks.

Steeljaw picks up one of the Energon cubes and an empty canister, "Of course." He says before he proceeds to pouring the Energon into the canister and stopping a quarter of the way. He places the cube back down and turns to face them, "She's not getting a whole cube. If she wants the rest she'll have to earn it." He then walks off to head back to the room he's sharing with Strongarm.

When Steeljaw opens the door and walks into the room he finds Strongarm laying on the floor in recharge. He closes and locks the door before walking over to her, with an optic ridge raised he studies her to see if she's actually in recharge or if this is a trick. She seems to be completely in recharge but he stays on alert as he kneels down beside her. He caresses her cheek with the back of his digit as his optics roamed over her face before scanning over her body. She's just beautiful in every way and has such a nice body. Primus he can't wait to mate with her.

He can feel his spike pressing against his panel ready to be released. Why does she have this big of an effect on him? He tries to calm his spike as he looks at her face again, he will not force himself on her. Even though he really wants to mate with her he will not force her, he might mark her without her permission, but he won't rape her. That's one thing he would never do in respect of his carrier...

_"Never force yourself on a femme, Steeljaw. It could leave such a traumatic effect on her that could make it very difficult for you to get close to her, especially if you're making her your mate."_

Those words keep running through his processor. He was just a cub when she told him that so he never understood what she meant, but now he's starting to. He suddenly feels a slight ping in his spark as he looks at his mate to be laying on the floor. He doesn't mind laying on the floor but his mate shouldn't have to. So his first priority will be finding a berth for her to lay on.

Steeljaw shakes her to wake her up and she wakes with a startle as she jumps to her feet and moves away from him. Steeljaw looks up at her with a confused look and watches her as she calms down, "Were you having a bad dream?" He asks as he stands up.

Strongarm narrowed her optics, "No, you startled me!"

"My bad. Here." He reaches the canister towards her for her to take.

Strongarm looks at it suspiciously before cautiously taking it. She examines it and soon sees it's Energon but only a little bit, not enough to fill her up. She glares at Steeljaw, "What the frag is this? This isn't enough to fill me up!"

"Did you seriously think you were gonna get a full cube of Energon after what you tried to pull?"

Strongarm's optics widened. Did he catch on to what she was doing? Steeljaw chuckles in amusement at her expression, "You didn't do a good job at covering up your true intent. I know what you were trying to do, I know you were trying to escape. But you didn't count on me coming back so soon. Now as punishment you get your Energon in small doses, if you want a whole cube you must earn it."

Strongarm felt a chill run through her body making her shiver. She's afraid to ask what he means by "earn it". But Steeljaw could already tell what she was thinking by the way her body shivered, "Don't worry it's nothing too bad, you just need to behave and don't try to escape. I'll be reducing the amount each time you try and on some occasions, I might not give you any at all."

Strongarm stood there silently as she looked at the Energon in the canister she's holding. She needs to escape but she can't risk having her Energon consumption reduced, she needs enough Energon to keep her powered enough so she can escape and get back to her team. If she's low on Energon she won't make it very far. She's gonna have to come up with a different strategy.

* * *

Bumblebee and Grimlock return to the scrapyard after looking for Strongarm and finding nothing. The scrapyard was quiet, it was strange. Bumblebee had got so used to Strongarm and Sideswipe bickering or fighting or Fixit yelling at Sideswipe for doing something stupid, it's weird to not hear that. The two go over to med-bay to see how Sideswipe is doing.

When they get to med-bay they see Danny, Russell and Fixit standing next to the berth that Sideswipe is on. Sideswipe is still unconscious seeming to be barely alive, "How is he?" Bumblebee asks as he makes his presence known to the three.

"I stopped the Energon from leaking out but he has some damage to his inner circuitry, he needs surgery but he's in no condition right now and he needs a professional surgeon."

"His sire is a medic and becoming a great surgeon, I'll see that he comes here."

"Becoming?" Fixit questions.

"His sire is Knockout the old Decepticon medic, but he's been learning to do surgeries and other good stuff in the medical field since he became an Autobot. But I'll be sure to have Ratchet come as well to aid him, Primus knows it's gonna be hard on Knockout to be working on his own son."

"Especially with him so close to being offline." Fixit added it somberly.

"Any luck in finding Strongarm?" Danny asked with great concern.

"Afraid not. Fixit, I want to make a call."

Fixit just nods and heads off to the Alchomore with Bumblebee right beside him. Once he gets to the computer he sets it up to call out, "Who would you like to call?"

"Contact Ultra Magnus."

"Alright." Fixit then sent out the call to Ultra Magnus' ship.

They didn't have to wait long for Magnus to pick up, "What is it?" He then sees Bumblebee on the screen, "Bumblebee! It's been a while. How are you?"

"I'm as well as can be, sir."

Arcee and Wheeljack soon came into screenshot, "Hey 'Bee. Are you on Earth?" Arcee greeted.

"I am. Optimus sent me here and I'm also a leader of my own team."

"That's great! Is Strongarm apart of your team?"

"She is..."

"Great! Can we speak to her?" Wheeljack asks feeling anxious to see his daughter.

Bumblebee went silent as he tried to figure out how to tell them, it's never easy telling any parents their child been kidnapped. It's even harder when the parents are your closest friends, your family, who trusted you to take care of their child and keep them safe. But in this case there are two sets of parents that are his closest friends that he needs to break the news to of what happened to their children. He needs to tell Wheeljack and Arcee that Strongarm is missing and he needs to tell Knockout and Smokescreen that Sideswipe is severely injured.

"I get the feeling this call isn't for pleasantries." Magnus says after a minute of silence.

Arcee and Wheeljack looked at each other as their sparks sank and anxiety started to kick in. They both look back to the screen with worried expressions, "'Bee what's going on? Where's our daughter?" Arcee asks with a tone that any worrying mother would give.

"I'm so sorry. I never thought I would ever have to say this to you." He pauses for a second to compose himself, "Strongarm is missing, I believe she may have been taken by a dangerous 'Con criminal."

"WHAT!?" All three shouted in unison. A chill went over Arcee as her spark stopped for a brief moment, she couldn't believe what she just heard. Her child is missing and possibly was taken by a dangerous 'Con.

"We're on our way." Arcee then heard Wheeljack say to 'Bee.

"One more thing, I need you to find Ratchet, Knockout and Smokescreen and bring them with you. Sideswipe has been severely injured and he needs surgery."

"Primus! Alright, we'll find them and bring them along." Arcee says with some tenderness, she knows it's not gonna be easy for the two to get the news of their son being so bad off.

"Thanks. See you all when you get here." 'Bee said before ending the call. He looks at Fixit, "Can you see if you can reach Smokescreen or Knockout?"

"I shall try."

After a bit of messing around with the computers and searching he manages to contact one of them, "Hello, Smokescreen here... Bumblebee! It's so good to see you! Knockout, Ratchet, it's Bumblebee!"

"We're in the middle of something!" Ratchet yells. Bumblebee couldn't help but laugh, same old Ratchet.

"Hi Bumblebee!" Knockout calls out.

"So what's up 'Bee?" Smokescreen asked casually.

"Smokescreen, call Knockout over. It's urgent."

Smokescreen's grin faded as worry started filling his optics, "Knockout, Bumblebee wants you to come over here. He says it's urgent."

"It can't wait?" Knockout asked.

"It has to do with Sideswipe." Bumblebee says.

"Sideswipe!? What's wrong with him!? Is he hurt!?" Smokescreen starts questioning in a panic.

"Sideswipe!?" Knockout yells as he comes rushing over, "What about Sideswipe?"

"He's been severely injured. Right now he's lying unconscious in med-bay and he needs surgery. Fixit here knows a little bit about the medical field but he's not equipped to do surgery."

Fixit rearranged the screen around so he can be in screenshot, "Hi, I'm Fixit. I managed to stop the Energon from leaking out but he has some severe damage to his inner circuitry. He's gonna need surgery to repair it or, I'm sad to say, he won't make it."

"No! Not my baby!" Smokescreen said as he started panicking even more.

Knockout already had his servos into fists as he grinded his dentures, "Who hurt him?"

Fixit rearranged the screen around again so 'Bee can be back in screenshot, "We're unclear on that, though I do have a certain Decepticon in mind who I think might have done it. You and Ratchet need to come to Earth as soon as possible..."

"Say no more, we're coming."

"I already talked to Ultra Magnus, Wheeljack and Arcee, they're already on their way to Earth. They're looking for you guys so find a way to reach them and tell them where you are so they can get you."

"Will do." Ratchet says as he comes into screenshot, "But why are they coming to Earth? Did something happen to Strongarm?"

"Yes. She's missing."

"Primus Bumblebee, what did you get your team into?"

"I'll explain everything when you get here."

The three nodded then cut the call. Bumblebee just stood there for a moment as he tried to wrap his processor around everything. A sense of relief soon washes over him, reinforcement is coming.


	7. Chapter 7

It's been four days since Steeljaw took Strongarm, Steeljaw has already set up a berth for her to lay on as well as other stuff for the room. The rest of his gang have set up their rooms with berths and anything else they wanted, with each one having their own berth room.

The gang took in a new member, a mech name Fracture, who came to Earth in search of Bumblebee but couldn't catch him due to the interference of Drift. Fracture couldn't get back to his ship thanks to the Autobots so him and his mini-cons fled, he later came across Steeljaw who got him to join his pack.

One day Fracture was at the base with Underbite while Steeljaw and Thunderhoof were out searching for other 'Cons or something that could give them the upper hand over the Autobots. Fracture decided to take a look around the base and came to the one room he never saw the inside of, Steeljaw's room. He had been shown around the base after he joined the pack and he's seen every place except Steeljaw's room, the room nobody is allowed to go in.

Fracture usually wouldn't be bothered by that as he believes in giving bots their personal space if need be and Steeljaw being his "boss" he needs to stay out of his personal stuff. But curiosity is getting the best of him as he keeps hearing noises coming from the room when Steeljaw be out, as though another being is in there that he hasn't seen.

"Don't even think about going in there."

Fracture looks to his side and sees Underbite standing there watching him. He didn't even know he was there, "Why not? What could our leader be hiding in there?"

"Not something for you to know!" Underbite says firmly.

"Why can't I know? I am part of the pack now."

"Just Steeljaw's rule."

Completely ignoring Underbite's warning Fracture unlocks the door then opens it. He looks into the room and sees a femme lying in the bed, he watched her as she jumped off the berth and got into a position to defend herself if need be. He noticed she had the Autobot symbol. An Autobot femme!

Strongarm takes a fighting position as Fracture comes into the room. She glares at him knowing that he's a Decepticon but she doesn't know who as she's never seen him before, "Who are you?"

"Name's Fracture. I'm a new member of the pack."

"What are you doing in here?"

"I've been hearing movement in this room when Steeljaw be away so I got curious." Fracture says as he moves closer to Strongarm.

Strongarm moves back while Underbite runs over and gets in front of him to block his path, "Trust me Fracture you do not want to touch her or even get close to her, Steeljaw will kill you if you do."

Fracture looks at Underbite for a moment then turns his attention to the femme and looks her over. He looks at her neck and sees the bite mark in the crevice of her neck, "He's marked you I see."

Strongarm placed her servo over the bite mark as she thought back to when Steeljaw bit her. It was a day ago after she tried to escape again and failed, he reduced her Energon consumption some more like he said he would and in his rage he harshly bit her to show her that she belongs to him and she can never leave.

"I shall leave you alone then, I know better than to mess with a Wolf-Con's femme."

Strongarm glared at him, "I'm no one's femme!"

Fracture lets out a cackle, "You don't know much about Wolf-Cons, do you?"

"Of course I do." She's been reading up on Wolf-Cons ever since she was captured. Especially after Steeljaw marked her, she wanted to know about it, and if there was a way she could still get away from him even though she's marked.

"So you do know that since Steeljaw marked you you're now his forever."

Strongarm's optics widened in shock. She didn't know that as she was just getting to the marking part when he came into the room and interrupted her reading. She was about to speak when she heard a vicious growl coming from the door. The three looked towards the door to see Steeljaw standing there.

"I tried to stop him, boss..." Underbite starts talking but is quieted by Steeljaw's vicious glare.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN HERE FRACTURE!?" Steeljaw growls out.

"I was curious about what you were keeping in your room..."

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS!"

Fracture smirked, "I see now why you don't want any of us to come into your room. She is pretty."

That statement just angered Steeljaw further and he ran towards Fracture with his claws out ready to slash him, but Fracture moved out of the way and went to the other side of the room away from Strongarm. Steeljaw growled as he went to stand in front of the femme in a protective stance, "DON'T EVEN THINK ABOUT TOUCHING HER!" Steeljaw warns.

Fracture throws his servos up as a sign of surrender, "Whoa Steeljaw, I'm not trying to take her from you. I would never mess with a marked femme."

"Good! Now get out!"

"The protective nature of a Wolf-Con, always protects the one they love." Fracture says as he looks at the femme, "You're special if you could get this Wolf-Con to fall in love with you. I've heard about him and he's never gotten this intimate with any femme."

"Leave Fracture!" Steeljaw says as he starts getting annoyed. Without saying another word Fracture leaves the room along with Underbite, "Close the door!" Steeljaw demands and they do so.

After the door is closed Steeljaw turns to look at Strongarm, "Did he touch you?"

Strongarm shakes her head, "No. Just talked"

"At least you weren't harmed. You better lay down and get some rest." Steeljaw said and Strongarm didn't hesitate to obey. She lays back down on the berth and Steeljaw climbs in to lay next to her, he's not gonna leave her again anytime soon.

Strongarm turns to lay on her side and face him, she's not sure if she should feel at ease or not with having him lay with her. She decides to let it go this time as she closes her optics and drift off into recharge.

Steeljaw looks at her as he caresses her cheek plate. He did not like that Fracture was in his room and talking to his femme, he'll have to deal with him later. Right now he just wants to lay next to his femme, his Cadet, his mate, his angel.

* * *

Hours later Strongarm wakes up to find Steeljaw fast asleep, for once he doesn't have his arm or tail laying across her waist. His left servo rested on the berth just a few inches from her face, she suspects he was caressing her face again before he fell into recharge. She notices that he caresses her face a lot and she's not sure why. Her ex never did that, in fact, he hardly ever touched her unless he was trying to touch her body.

She removes them thoughts of her ex from her processor as she carefully gets up off the berth trying not to wake Steeljaw. Once she's off the berth she stretches as she walks around, lying there for so long cramped up her joints and she needed to stretch. While she stretched she got a very sharp pain in her neck which caused her to wince and place a servo over the bite mark. It still feels weird to feel the marks on her armor. She looked over at Steeljaw as sadness, anger and concern all filled her at once. Is she really his forever?

No, she refuses to believe that. There has to be a way to get rid of the mark and get away from him, it's not like spark bonding which is unbreakable. She looks over at the door as she remembers that when the other Decepticons left they didn't lock the door, at least she didn't hear them lock it. She walks over to it and tries to open it... It opened! Some 'Cons really aren't all that smart.

She pokes her helm out and peers into the hallway, none of the other 'Cons were in sight and the place seems very quiet. The other 'Cons must be either in recharge or they're out. She looks back into the room at Steeljaw as she debates on if she should attempt another escape or not. Primus knows what Steeljaw will do to her this time if she gets caught again but she also doesn't want to miss the one, and probably only, opportunity she gets to escape and possibly not get caught. Steeljaw may have marked her but that doesn't mean anything to her, he's still just a 'Con criminal she can't wait to lock up.

Strongarm finally makes up her mind and heads for the exit, she moves very quietly just in case the others are still around and she just can't hear them. She hears nothing as she quietly moves through the hallway, even when she reaches the big room where she first saw Thunderhoof and Underbite after her and Steeljaw arrived there were no signs of any of them. She guesses they all left for a bit to let Steeljaw cool down, she's not sure how long they've been gone and how soon they will be back so she's gonna have to hurry.

She runs straight for the exit, freedom is finally in her grasp. The sun was just starting to go down but she could feel the sun's rays on her metal plating as the reached the outside. The feeling brought her great relief, she was so happy to feel the sun's rays and the cool breeze on her metal plating once again. But she didn't have time to dwell on it as she needed to get moving. She transforms and drives off at full speed, she's not gonna slow down or stop until she reaches the scrapyard.


	8. Chapter 8

Steeljaw abruptly wakes up with a weird sensation, like there was an emptiness as though he was missing something very dear to him. He sits there confused to what it could have been until he looked over to his side where Strongarm should have been and found her gone. He looks around the room to see if she got up to move around but he doesn't see her. His optics soon land on the open door and he starts to panic, "No no NO!" He says as he jumps off the berth and runs out of the room.

"STRONGARM!" He shouts as he heads for the exit. He runs outside and sniffs around, just as he started to get her scent he gets that sensation again, but this time it's basically telling him which way to go to track down his mate. He transforms and heads in the direction he's sure she went as pain suddenly shoots through his frame and he starts to feel like purging out his Energon tank. Why is he feeling like this? He's not sure and it's scaring him which is angering him even more.

* * *

Strongarm had just made it to the woods when she had to stop, she started to feel sick as severe pain shot throughout her body. She transforms and purges out her Energon tank on the side of the road, she then leans against a tree as she tries to wrap her processor around what's going on. Why is she feeling sick all of a sudden? She was just fine a bit ago. She just shrugs it off and starts walking, but she could only take a couple of steps before she fell to her knees, "What in the pit is going on?" She asks herself as she tries to recollect herself and stand up. She has no success as the severe pain grips her frame even more and she falls to the ground, "What is with this pain!?" She shouts in frustration.

She hears the engine of a car and she makes another attempt to stand up, she gets up onto her feet as the pain starts to subside a bit. She's trying to move off the road and take cover in case it's humans but has a hard time moving. She listens to the engine more closely and comes to the realization that its Steeljaw and not the humans, _Scrap! Of course, he would track me down, and I can't really move so I can't hide. _She says to herself as Steeljaw's vehicle form comes into view. She then hears more engines and she looks to see a few human vehicles heading towards her. Before she could grasp what was happening the weapon on one vehicle shot at her and she felt a surge of electricity course through her as she blacks out.

Steeljaw pulls up in time to see this and is outraged by seeing his mate taken down in such a way, he transforms and charges the humans but was hit with the same thing that struck Strongarm and he was electrocuted and knocked out.

Strongarm later wakes up to an ache in her helm and soreness all over her body as her systems try to function through the pain. She looks around and notices she's in a holding cell which is large and well accommodated enough for a Cybertronian. She looks over to her right and sees Steeljaw lying next to her and she wonders how they got in this situation, things were a bit fuzzy at the moment.

Steeljaw wakes up with a horrible helm ache, he places a servo on his helm as he sits up and looks around. He notices the same thing Strongarm did, that they were in a large holding cell just for them. They looked at each other as they both tried to figure out where they were and what was going on. Then a male voice rang out which got their attention, "You two are awake I see. There is Energon over there in the corner and stuff for you to sleep on if you need to."

Strongarm and Steeljaw looked at the human that was speaking to them. The human was a male that looked like he was around his mid to late thirties, he was muscularly built and had short brownish black hair which was slicked back. They also noticed he had a long scar on his left cheek just below his eye, he looked like someone that's been in many fights and won. He had this tough-looking exterior to him like he couldn't be intimidated or phased by anything.

Steeljaw and Strongarm looked at him with intrigue and confusion as questions burned into their processors, "Who are you!?" Steeljaw finally asked with a growl and a hint of venom in his voice.

"My identity will be made known in due time." The man responded. His voice was rough and edgy and held a tone that would make anyone follow him, which could be why he has so many men at his command.

Steeljaw let out a growl to try and scare the human but to no avail. Then Strongarm spoke up, "Why are we here? What do you want with us?"

At that question, the man's mouth curled into a smirk as he responded, "One thing... Revenge."

* * *

"Fixit, what are you doing?" Bumblebee asks as him and Grimlock walk up to the Alchomore. They just got back from investigating some Decepticon activity and searching for any signs of where Strongarm could be. When they got back into the scrapyard the first thing they saw was Fixit frantically searching through the database.

"Ah lieutenant, you're both tack, lack, BACK. I just got a signal from Strongarm and then it disappeared again." Fixit responds as he keeps searching.

"Really? Where?" Bumblebee asks as hope rises that they'll finally find her.

"That's what I'm searching for... Aha got the location. She was in a forest a few miles from a sawmill." Fixit says as he brings up the location.

"Great, let's go!" 'Bee says as he gets ready to transform and head out. But before they could a ship came flying in and landed. 'Bee recognized the ship right away, it was Ultra Magnus' ship. The reinforcement has finally arrived.

The three go to welcome their visitors as the platform on the bottom opens up and the 'Bots inside descend from the ship. Ultra Magnus, Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Knockout, Smokescreen and Ratchet were all there. Bulkhead joined in after hearing what happened and insisted on joining to find the femme that's like a niece to him.

Smokescreen was the first one off the platform as he runs up to Bumblebee, "Where is he!? Where's my son!?" He asks frantically as Knockout joins them.

"Before I take you to him I must warn you, you're not gonna like what you see. His condition had worsened over the past four days. We had to hook him up to machines to keep him active." Bumblebee says grimly before leading the way to med-bay and Smokescreen, Knockout and the others follow him. When they reached med-bay Smokescreen's and Knockout's sparks almost ceased, they see what Bumblebee was talking about. Sideswipe was hooked up to all sorts of machines to keep him functioning, there were braces around his wrists to hold them together and cables and wires were attached to his spark chamber.

Knockout looked over his son as Smokescreen started crying, "Primus, his wrist joints were dislocated and I see the inner circuitry damage you were talking about." Knockout walks over to Smokescreen and hugs him trying to console him. It's rare to see his mate like this and he hates seeing him this way, "It's alright Smokes. Ratchet and I will save him."

Smokescreen looks him in the optics, "I know you will."

Knockout gives him a peck on the lips before turning to face Bumblebee, "Mind telling us which 'Con did this?"

A loud clanking noise sounded throughout med-bay as Bulkhead pounded his fist into his servo, "And who took Strongarm. I'm itching to give them a beating they'll never forget."

"As we all are." Magnus added in.

"I won't know for certain until Sideswipe wakes up but I suspect it's a Decepticon name Steeljaw. He's a Wolf-Con that we had a couple of run-ins with so far and proving to be very tricky to catch. Sideswipe and Strongarm were actually the first ones to counter him. We had an encounter with him at a dam shortly before Strongarm went missing and Sideswipe became injured. Which is why he's number one on my suspect list."

"Have you got any leads yet?" Wheeljack asked.

"We actually just got Strongarm's signal and was just heading out to investigate when you guys arrived." Grimlock replied.

"Bumblebee?" Arcee questions, giving the hint that introductions are needed.

"Right sorry, this is Grimlock and that mini-con is Fixit." 'Bee introduces.

"Hello." They all greet.

"Ahem!"

Bumblebee looked towards the noise to see Danny and Russel, "Oh, and this is Danny and Russel, our human comrades."

"Hi!" The two humans greeted.

"Hello. Nice to see human faces again." Arcee greeted with a smile as she thought of Jack, she missed that boy and wondered how he was doing. They all miss their human partners and would like to see them again, but for the time being, they need to focus on the task at hand which is getting Strongarm back.

Bumblebee looks at Smokescreen and Knockout, "Russel is a very close friend to Sideswipe, he's been helping Sideswipe and the others learn about Earth. He has been by Sideswipe's side the whole time he's been unconscious."

Smokescreen and Knockout look down at the human child and smiles, "Thank you for being there and helping him. We appreciate it." Smokescreen said.

"Any friend of Sideswipe is a friend of ours." Knockout added in.

Russel gave them a two-finger salute, "No probs. It's what friends are for."

"Now that we're all acquainted let's head out and search for Strongarm." Wheeljack says as he starts walking out of med-bay.

"Yeah, let's get going before we lose our opportunity to find her." Arcee says in agreement as she follows her mate. The rest follow them out of med-bay except Smokescreen, Knockout, Fixit and Ratchet.

Knockout looks at Smokescreen, "You should go with them, Ratchet and I will take care of Sideswipe. Go find the Decepticon that did this to our son and beat his aft." Smokescreen looks back at Sideswipe before nodding and running out to catch up with the others. He knows his mate and Ratchet will save Sideswipe so he doesn't need to worry, and he also really wants to get his servos on the Decepticon that hurt his baby.

Once they all were outside they transformed and headed out to find the location Fixit had given them.

"It's really nice to see you guys again." Bumblebee says to his old teammates as they drive along the road.

"It's really nice to see you again too 'Bee." Bulkhead responds.

"Just wish it was under better circumstances." Arcee added, "What happened exactly? How was Strongarm taken and why?"

"Like I said we had just had an encounter with the 'Con criminal Steeljaw, he's a dangerous Decepticon who is very conniving. He's become the leader of a small group of Decepticons by only two members, probably three now, and he's been looking to expand it so he can take over this world and make it his empire."

"Sounds a bit like Megatron." Ultra Magnus pointed out.

"Yes. Anyway, we were heading back after dealing with him when a tree fell in our path and blocked us, so we went to investigate. Sideswipe went one way, Strongarm went another way and I went another. After a few moments of searching and finding nothing, I told Sideswipe and Strongarm to meet me back at the road. Sideswipe returned but Strongarm didn't. I called her comm but got no response so we went to look for her. A few minutes into the search I suddenly heard Sideswipe scream out in pain followed by Strongarm screaming out his name, her voice was coated in worry. I knew something was going on. I went running to the location I heard the screams coming from, running into Grimlock along the way. But when we got to the location all we found was Sideswipe laying on the ground unconscious and bleeding out, there was no sign of Strongarm anywhere."

"We wanted to look for her, honest we did." Grimlock cut in, "But we had to get Sideswipe back to the scrapyard so Fixit could work on him."

"He always worries he's gonna get into trouble for something he did or didn't do."

"I'm hitched to you 'Bee, I can hear you." Grimlock points out.

"Don't worry Grimlock, none of us is upset with you. I'm sure you did your best and still are." Arcee says assuringly.

"Yeah, you've done a great job." Smokescreen adds in. Grimlock perks up and wags his tail.

"Anyway...," 'Bee continued, "...we did some investigating after we got Sideswipe to the scrapyard but found nothing. We didn't find any leads or anything to indicate where Strongarm could be or what happened to her until her signal suddenly popped up on Fixit's monitor just before you guys arrived."

"So her signal is you first and only lead since she went missing?" Arcee asked.

"Yes."

"Why hadn't her signal appeared before?" Wheeljack asked.

"Not sure. I suspect that maybe the 'Con used some sort of signal block to keep her hidden. Maybe she somehow escaped and that's why we could see her signal."

"And you think this Steeljaw might have her?" Arcee asks.

"Yes. Though I'm not sure why he might have taken her. I thought that if it was him that took her then we would have heard from him by now, maybe using her as a bargain for the release of his fellow 'Cons. Though it could be that he's been questioning her and trying to get information on us or where we're keeping the other 'Cons or something. But seeing as we haven't heard from him since he took her I'm not so sure."

"Doesn't really matter, if he is the one that took her he's gonna be scrap metal when we get to him." Wheeljack stated with venom in his tone.

"He sure will. Nobody kidnaps our daughter and gets away with it." Arcee added with venom as well.

"I can't wait to get my servos on him if he's the one that hurt Sideswipe." Smokescreen says with complete hatred for the 'Con.

"We're almost to the location Fixit gave me." Bumblebee informs them as they drive through the forests. Arcee, Wheeljack, Bulkhead, Magnus and Smokescreen all look around enjoying the view they missed so much, it had been so long since they left Earth and they missed everything about it. Seeing the forests brought back so many memories.

They finally arrive at the location and they transform and look around, "She's not here." Arcee says with sadness in her tone.

"Well, Fixit did say the signal disappeared. But I wonder what she was doing out here." 'Bee says just before they hear the sounds of engines. They all look to see Thunderhoof, Underbite and Fracture pull up.


	9. Chapter 9

When Steeljaw wakes up he has a killer helm ache, as well as a sharp pain in his spark chamber and a painful burning sensation throughout his body. He slowly sits up wondering why he's in so much pain, all he remembers is getting into an argument with Strongarm and the two going to opposite sides of the cell and he laid down and went into recharge. He puts his claws over his chest as the pain in his spark chamber intensifies. What could be the cause? The last time he had this pain was when he woke up to find Strongarm gone that one time, he had this pain and felt empty. He then noticed the empty feeling returning again along with the pain, maybe from sleeping away from his mate. He starts to get an uneasy feeling, "Strongarm" he mumbles out as he turns his helm to the side of the cell Strongarm had went to and recharged. She's not there. Steeljaw is then filled with something he never thought he'd ever feel, worry. He was hit with a tidal wave of worry and slight panic as he jumps to his feet, forgetting about the pain he was in. He then got a groggy memory of waking up before this to find the humans in their cell before getting hit with an electricity bolt and being knocked out. They must have taken Strongarm.

Usually Steeljaw wouldn't care as long as it wasn't him in the situation, he never really cared for any bot. Sure he would protect his pack but not to where it meant sacrificing himself, he would never do that for any bot no matter who they were. But at this moment all that had been thrown away, his feeling of protection for his new mate starting to take over. He's gonna do everything in his power to protect her. Steeljaw runs at the bars of the cell to ram it and try to break it down, only to get hit with the electricity force and knocked back like before. Yes, he did remember that but he doesn't care right now, he wants to get to Strongarm and that's all that matters to him. He's starting to see he no longer wants her, wanting is not the term anymore. He _NEEDS_ her. He _NEEDS _her by his side. He _NEEDS _her in his arms. He'll stop at nothing to get her. To protect her. To ensure she's with him for eternity. He crouches down into an attack position then launches himself at the cell bars, trying again to break them but with no success. He continues ramming the bars again and again, not caring about the damage it's doing to his body..

* * *

Meanwhile...

Strongarm wakes up to find herself strapped down to a table with the humans surrounding her. There were all sorts of machines and tools around her, she recognized them from her research logs. She always loved doing research about Earth and everything that happened while the Autobots were on the planet during the war and she recalls one bit she read that talked about a human group called M.E.C.H. The group was always going after the Autobots and Decepticons trying to do research on them and learn more about them. She recognizes this equipment as the tools they used on whatever bot or con they caught. But how did these people get the tools? How do they even know about their existence? She couldn't dwell on the thoughts for too long as she felt a jolt of pain going from the bite on her neck down through her frame. The excruciating pain returning along with the sick feeling. She hisses in pain as some liquid starts leaking from her optics. But she tries her best to handle it so she doesn't appear weak in front of her new enemies, but is finding it very hard to do.

The leader was standing by watching with amusement, his lips curling into a smirk, "So your kind can feel pain, and you can cry as well"

Strongarm looks to where his voice came from, "What do you want with us? What did we ever do to you to make you want revenge?"

"You wouldn't know as you weren't here at the time, but your lieutenant would. He was here when it all happened"

"When what happened?"

"Sir, they're at the point" one of the soldiers spoke up.

"Good. Have they made contact?"

"Not yet.."

* * *

Arcee and Wheeljack follow the tracks through the woods, followed by the others. Even Thunderhoof, Fracture, and Underbite were following which came as a surprise, "I'm guessing you three are trying to get your leader back" Bumblebee says as he keeps a close watch on them.

"Not really, we're just curious to see what happened to him. If we get him back then so be it" Fracture responds.

"He is our leader after all" Underbite added.

"We don' needs him to lead us, I could be the leader myself" Thunderhoof added with a sneer. He never liked the thought of following some other bots lead, he always was the leader himself.

"Well, you do you. We're getting a family member back" Bumblebee says as the group comes across a group of humans in soldier uniforms with weapons at the ready. But not ordinary weapons humans use in wars against each other, weapons specialized to take down a Cybertronian. Weapons Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee knew too well as these same weapons were used on them by M.E.C.H.

"Eyo, what's this?"

"We have a message for the one known as Bumblebee" the guy in charge of the group spoke up.

"That would be me. What message you have for me?"

The guy just pointed to the top of one of the vehicles where Bumblebee and the others saw a datapad, sitting upright on top of the vehicle. They all wondered how they were able to get it up there like that, all except Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Arcee who have seen what M.E.C.H was capable of. They knew since these people got their equipment and everything then they would know how to handle Cybertronian stuff like M.E.C.H did.

The datapad turns on to show the leader of the group. A muscular man with brownish black hair and a scar under his left eye. The man looked at them with a devilish smirk, "Hello Autobots, and Decepticons as well"

"Who are you? How do you know about us?" Bumblebee asks with much curiosity.

The man let out a dark chuckle, "I learned a lot about you Cybertronians through the research of my uncle"

"Who exactly is your uncle?" Arcee asks.

"Silas"

Arcee's, Bulkhead's and Bumblebee's optics widen in shock and their energon run cold as they remember the human and what he did. If this guy is that monster's nephew then no doubt he's as ruthless and dangerous as he was.

"Isn't Silas the guy you were telling us about?" Sideswipe asks.

Bumblebee nods, "Yeah, that's him. We didn't know he had any family"

"Of course you didn't know. Why would he tell you about his personal life? But I'm all there is left. He's all I had left! Everyone in my family died except him, he was all that was left AND YOU DAMN CYBERTRONIANS KILLED HIM! The only family I had! Now I have nobody!"

"The Decepticons were the ones that killed him" Bumblebee says trying to reason with him.

"It doesn't matter, all of you are at fault! I sure as hell will get my revenge" he says as he steps back to show Strongarm strapped to the table.

"Strongarm!" the bots all said in sync. The three cons just stood back and watched with amusement, they were actually entertained with what was unfolding in front of them.

"When we find you I'll make you flatter than a pancake!" Wheeljack threatens with a growl.

The guy just lets out a dark chuckle from his throat as he signals to his man who was standing by one of the tools. It was a laser tool that could cut through any armor. The tool was aimed at her chest as the guy powered it up. The tool then turned on and a laser beam came out and right into her chest. He then moved the laser downward across her chest, going over her Autobot symbol. The laser didn't cut deep as this was just an example to show to the bots but it was still cutting through her armor and it still hurt like hell. Strongarm screamed in pain, wishing for it to stop soon.

The bots just watched on in horror as Strongarm was cut by the laser. Arcee and Wheeljack getting filled with rage at the sight of their daughter being tortured like this. All of them were being filled with rage, they all are ready to stomp this guy into the ground.

The laser stopped, leaving a burning cut on Strongarm's chest. The guy looked at the bots, "That was just an example of what I can do. But there's really not much I need to do to her since she's already in pain from being separated from that mech. Seems all I need to do is separate them and they both be in pain"

The bots glared at him with their dentures grinding, "What do you want from us?" Bumblebee asks in a venomous tone.

"Why don't you come find me and find out" the man responds before cutting off the feed. The other humans then get back into the vehicles and leave, all heading in different directions so the bots won't know which is the right way to their base.

The bots watch them leave and look at all the directions they went in. There were four directions in total, "Seems we'll have to split up" Magnus says as he looks at the others. They all nod in agreement.

"Good idea. Sideswipe, Ultra Magnus and Fracture will take the far left. Bulkhead and Thunderhoof will come with me to the far right. Arcee and Wheeljack will take the path leading straight. And Grimlock and Underbite will take the straight left path" Bumblebee says in a commanding tone, which doesn't settle well with Ultra Magnus but he knows that Bumblebee is the leader so he keeps quiet and just goes with it.

"Whoa, whoa, hold up a minute. Who says we're going with?" Thunderhoof butts in.

"You guys wanted to follow and want to know what happened to your leader, so I assumed you would be going all the way. But if you're too scared..." Bumblebee says before getting cut off.

"Scared!?" the cons all shout in unison.

"I'm not scared of anything! Certainly not any humans" Fracture says all defensive.

"Neither am I" Thunderhoof adds.

"Just give me some metal and I'll let Thundercruncher and Boltsmasher handle them" Underbite says as he flexes.

"Well being criminals neither one of you is going alone. We're keeping our optics on you all" Bumblebee says as he crosses his arms.

The three cons just grunted and let out small mumbles but they knew he was right. They all then set off in their set groups to the directions they were given.

* * *

I** thought it would be awesome if Hasbro had put in RID a person that was related to Silas in some way and they tried to seek revenge on the bots for Silas' death. They never did anything of the sort but I kept the idea in mind and decided to put it into a story. I couldn't see Silas having a wife and kid so I decided to make it a nephew instead. People may not like this idea but whatever, it's my story.**


	10. Chapter 10

Strongarm looked at the man as he turned off the comm. systems, "You're Silas' nephew?"

"Yep.." the guy responded as he turns to face her.

"That explains how you got their equipment and knowledge of us. Listen, I'm sorry about what happened to your uncle but this isn't.." she starts trying to reason with him.

"Isn't the way to go about it!?" he cuts her off, yelling, "What would you damn machines know about feelings and loss? Because you supposedly have the same kind of feelings as humans? I find that hard to believe. You all are still just machines..."

"Then why did your uncle want to do research on us so much and why are you wanting to do the same research if we're just machines?"

"Cause you're still different. Nothing like the machines we have"

"What happened to the rest of your family? Your parents?" Strongarm asks trying to change the subject.

The guy snarls at her, upset with her for asking such a personal question. But before he can say anything one of his guys come onto the monitor, "Sir, we have a situation!"

"What kind of situation?"

"The male Cybertronian is going beserk..!" the guy then shows the cell where Steeljaw is continuously ramming the doors to break free, "We've done all we could to stop him but he won't stop.."

Strongarm looks at the monitor and watches Steeljaw ram his shoulder into the cell door one after another, relentlessly_, Of course he would be trying to free himself. He's using me to keep them distracted while he breaks free and leaves. Typical_...

Before she could finish her thoughts the guy speaks again, "He's wanting that female! He's trying to get to the female!"

"YOU FILTHY HUMANS! I SAID TO GIVE ME BACK STRONGARM!"

Strongarm heard him shouting and was shocked. He's doing all this just to get to her? She thought he was doing it to save himself, not for her.

The guy growls, "Let's get her back to him before he ends up killing himself. We need both of them alive"

His men then came over and removed the straps, "Get up! You can walk yourself to the cell!" the guy says as he walks over to her. His men grab their guns and point them at her to ensure she doesn't try anything and they motioned for her to start walking.

Strongarm started walking and her hand instantly shot to her chest as a burning pain shot through her. They went on walking toward the cells, all the way Strongarm was feeling pain shoot through her frame. On the way to the cell Strongarm noticed a room with what looked like a groundbridge in it. These humans must have found out about it and somehow got one to do some research on it. How they got it she's unsure, but she could use it to get out with the right plan.

* * *

"Enough! We're bringing the female back!" one of the guys watching Steeljaw says. Steeljaw rams into the bars one last time then looked at the human, "They're bringing her back as we speak"

Steeljaw lets out a vicious snarl, "This better not be a trick!"

The guy just shakes his head then looks over to the way he knew his boss would be coming with the Cybertronian female. Not a moment later the other humans come into sight, along with Strongarm who is still holding her chest. Steeljaw sees her and his protective instincts gets even higher than before. He can tell she's in a lot of pain and she looks as though she's gonna pass out at any moment. He growls viciously at the humans, baring his fangs, with his claws extended out. He glares at them as he thinks of all the ways he could brutally kill them, with no remorse. He stands back as they open up the cell doors to let Strongarm walk in, all the while glaring daggers into the humans, namely the leader.

Strongarm enters the cell and collapses to her knees, she feels so weak but she manages to pull herself over to the wall and sit against it. The humans close the cell doors then leave. Steeljaw continued to glare at them as he slowly went over to kneel down beside Strongarm, he watched them take their leave then he calmed himself down and looked over at Strongarm. He looks her over and sees the laser cut on her chest, just under her hand. That infuriated him. He balled up a fist and slammed it against the wall next to Strongarm.

Strongarm jumped and looked at him with wide optics as she moved over an inch, thinking he might do something to harm her. Sure he was just trying to break out of the cell to get to her, but how real was that? It could have just been a façade, and the state she's in now she can't fight him off if he attacks her or anything. Not that she ever could fight him off, he always got the upper hand over her every time they scuffled.

Steeljaw noticed her fear and how she moved away from him and he calmed himself down. The last thing he wants is her to be scared of him, especially now with the state she's in. He gives her a gentle look as he grabs her arms and gently pulls her closer to him. She places a hand on his chest as she looks at him with uncertainty while he softly places a claw on her cheek, "I'm not gonna hurt you" he tells her as he stares into her optics.

Strongarm stares back as she looks for any falseness in his words. All she sees is sincerity and, love? Is she seeing that right? Is she really seeing love in his optics? Is this hardaft criminal really showing love? It would be unbelievable if she wasn't seeing it herself, though she still finds it hard to believe. But never the less, she doesn't see any falseness which shows he really means her no harm. She leans into his body and lays her helm on his chest and cuddles up against him.

Steeljaw looks down at her in disbelief, but he slowly wraps his arms around her. He then carefully adjusts himself to where he's sitting on his behind and leans against the wall as he positions Strongarm to sit between his legs, with his tail softly wrapping around her waist. Strongarm didn't care, she just continued to snuggle against his chest, taking in all the comfort he was offering. That's all she wanted right now was comfort and Steeljaw is willingly giving it, so she's gonna take in all of it she can.

"Sorry to scare you, didn't mean to. I was angry at the humans for hurting you"

Strongarm didn't say anything, she just continued to hold her chest and moan in pain. Steeljaw reached to remove her hand so he could look at the wound. Strongarm was hesitant but she let him. After looking at it he pushed her forward a bit and shifted to get up. He then walked over to the corner of the cell where the energon cubes were and grabbed one. Strongarm just watched him as he walked off, kind of missing the nice embrace. She wondered what he was up to as she watched him walk over and pick up an energon cube then head back.

Steeljaw returned with the cube in hand and sat back down behind Strongarm, pulling her back to rest against his body. He then dipped his claws in the energon then put it on the wound on Strongarm's chest, gently rubbing it over the wound.

Strongarm's hand immediately shot up to his arm and gripped it as she hissed in pain, "Steeljaw... why didn't... you warn me!?" she scolded him through hisses and grinded dentures.

Steeljaw placed the cube on the ground then started rubbing her arm to help soothe her, while whispering into her audio receptor, "It's gonna be alright. The pain will subside"

Strongarm couldn't help but shiver a bit at the tone of his voice, so smooth and gentle. She looks up at him then looks down at her chest and watches his claws rub the energon over her wound. He wasn't lying, the pain did subside a bit, was still there but not as bad, "How do you know how to do this?"

Steeljaw's movements stopped as he looked off to the side with a slight growl. Strongarm looked back at him with curiosity, "Was that a bad question?"

Steeljaw vented out a big flow of air and looked at her, "I learned it from a f-femme I-I uh..." he speaks but feeling hesitant. He trails off a bit not wanting to mention it but Strongarm knows what he's trying to say.

"You sweet talked and courted?"

Steeljaw nods, "I saw her use this on a mech once that had a laser cut. She said it helps with any kind of laser cut"

Strongarm giggled, "At least you learned something from fooling around with all those femmes and it wasn't just you having fun"

Steeljaw just rolled his optics as he got back to what he was doing. Just a couple more strokes and he was done. He then grabs the energon cube and hands it to her, "Here, you need to drink"

Strongarm looks at him for a moment before taking the cube, guess he got the energon completely for her. She drinks it until it was half empty then she hands it back to him. He looks at her in confusion, "What?"

"You need to drink too"

"You need it more than I do"

She looks at his shoulders and the burn marks and scuffs on his armor, "I don't think so. By the way, why did you damage your body trying to break out to get to me?"

He looks into her optics and strokes her cheek, "When I woke up and saw you weren't in the cell and I knew they had you I panicked and my protective instincts went into overdrive. I needed you back and I was gonna get you back no matter what. I always will, no matter the circumstance. Now finish the energon, I'll get my own later"

Strongarm decided not to argue and turned around and leaned against his chest as she continued to drink the energon. She noticed his tail tightening a bit around her waist, holding her firmly against him like he's afraid if he loosens up or releases her he would lose her. He wraps his arms around her and buries his face into her neck, making her glance over at him, _He's so cute. Wait, what!? No! I'm not falling for a con! Not happening! _She looks away from him and continues drinking the energon as she blushes slightly, she's just happy he has he face buried so he can't see her blush. She soon finishes the energon and she sets the cube down on the floor, she then lays her head on his shoulder and goes into recharge.


	11. Chapter 11

Steeljaw opens his optics to see Strongarm still resting in his arms with her helm laying on his shoulder, her optics are closed to show she's still sleeping. He watches her as he wonders to himself what possessed him to act the way he did earlier. He never ever did anything like that for any bot, especially for a femme, he would never drive himself crazy like that to protect a femme. So why did he do it to protect her? Just what is it about this femme that makes him want to almost kill himself to keep her safe? She makes his protective instincts just go wild as well as make him feel other things he never thought himself capable of feeling and he's not sure why.

Strongarm's optics open as her systems kick back on to wake her up. She looks around before noticing she's still in Steeljaw's arms and sitting between his legs. She looks over at him and finds him watching her, just staring at her like he's in some daze. She then takes a look at his shoulders before removing his arms and slowly moving to where she's on her knees. She notices his reluctance to let go but he releases her anyways and lets her do whatever she's planning. She then reaches behind her and pulls out a med kit from her subspace.

Steeljaw watches her with curiosity as she pulls out the med kit, he didn't know she had one. He quietly watches as she opens up the kit and he wonders what she's up to. He's guessing she's about to fix the wound on her chest. Strongarm brings some oily like ointment from the kit and moves closer to him, she then puts some of it on her fingers and gently places it on his shoulder and rubs it in. Steeljaw hisses but doesn't do anything, he just lets her do what she's doing.

"Doesn't feel nice to be surprised with something like that, does it?" Strongarm then spoke.

"I wasn't as surprised as you were."

Strongarm remained silent as she continued to rub the ointment over the burns and scuffing on his shoulder. But something kept prodding at her processor and bugging her, "Can I ask you something?"

"Anything."

"Why do I keep getting pain and this sick feeling every time I get away from you?"

_So she does feel those as well. _"It's the bite mark I gave you."

Strongarm looks at him confused, "What does the bite mark have to do with it?"

"I don't know much about it, only what I've read. But from what I have read on it when a Wolf-Con bites the one they want as their mate some kind of chemical gets released into the femme or mech's body which bonds them to the Wolf-Con that bites them. Nobody completely knows how it works but due to the chemicals the femme or mech that gets bit and marked cannot be away from the Wolf-Con that bit them, or they will experience great pain and sickness."

"Felt that. That day after I escaped I got these sharp pains all throughout my body and I felt sick to my stomach. I even purged out my tanks. It only started subsiding when you drew closer to my location."

"I also felt pain and sickness, but it was mostly from you. Somehow when you experience the pain and sickness I feel it from you, along with my own pain. But I mostly feel empty when you're not near me, like a piece of me is missing."

"So whenever I'm away from you I'll experience that pain and sickness?"

"Yes, every time."

_That's gonna make escaping and getting back to my team more complicated. _"And what if I never get back to you, will the pain keep going?"

"It will, and eventually it will kill you."

Strongarm stops rubbing and looks at him in shock, "You're not serious. Please say you're not serious."

"I'm serious. From what I have read if the femme or mech stays away from the Wolf-Con that had marked them for too long they will die, it's known to happen. The pain will become too great for their systems to handle and they will go into complete shutdown. Which is why I need you to stay by my side, I don't want to lose you."

Strongarm decided not to say a word as she got back to rubbing the ointment on his shoulder, but she was full of questions. She wondered why Steeljaw would even mark her is he knew what would come from it. Surely he's not so naïve to think she would stay with him and not try to escape. Unless that is part of his plan to keep her from escaping, but if that's the case then he doesn't want her just for information on her team or anything. He truly wants her to be with him. But she can't. She can't be with a 'Con criminal, it would ruin her reputation and any chances of surpassing Cadet and being a full-fledged cop. But Steeljaw had already ruined all that by interfacing with her and making her his mate then marking her with his bite so she fully belongs to him and she can't get away. As the realization sank in she started feeling angry as well as helpless, her hatred for this 'Con increasing even more. He's ruining her life and she hates him for it, and the hate just keeps increasing the more it sinks in what he's done. She continues to tend to his shoulders but refuses to look at him again, right now she can't stand the sight of him but she's tolerating him cause they're stuck in the cell together. But another reason she can't look at him is cause for some reason whenever she looks at him she gets this feeling in her spark that she never felt before and she knows it's not hatred. But she's not sure what it is.

She finishes applying the ointment to his shoulders and closes the med kit and puts it away. She could wax and buff his armor but she's not gonna be that nice, she's not even gonna give him the privilege of doing it himself. She tells herself it's to punish him and to show there's a limit she will go to with her kindness but she's not certain that's the whole truth. Could she be wanting to keep a reminder of what he did? She's not sure but she sure as hell isn't gonna dwell on that thought. She gets up and walks over to the Energon pile and picks up a cube, she then walks back over to Steeljaw and hands the cube to him, "Here, drink up."

Steeljaw takes the cube and watches her as she walks away and sits down against the wall a couple of feet away from him. He feels a bit sad that she's not getting back into the spot she had been in but he knows that what he said triggered something in her and now she wants to be at a distance once again. He knows she still hates him and no doubt that hate increased after explaining the whole biting thing but he will get her to love him back in time, he's determined to. He's not one to be patient but for this he will be as patient as he can be in order to have her. He turns his attention back to the Energon cube in his servo and starts drinking it.

The two sit in silence for a few minutes until Strongarm finally speaks up, "I think I may know how we could get out of here."

Steeljaw stops drinking the Energon and looks over at her, "Yeah? How?"

Strongarm wills herself to look over at him, "On my way back here I saw a room where they have a groundbridge. I don't know how they got one but I'm sure we can use it if we can get out of this cell and get to it. It will be our ticket out of here."

Steeljaw's interest piqued even more, "Have any ideas how we can get to it?"

Strongarm looked away from him, "No, still thinking."

"Hm. I'll see if I can come up with something." Steeljaw then got back to drinking his Energon. Just as he downed the last bit of it the humans returned with their guns fixed on the both of them as they opened the cell. The leader walked in and pointed to Steeljaw, "You, you'll be coming with us."

Steeljaw growled at the human, "I don't take orders from you!"

"If you want your female to stay safe you best do as I say."

Steeljaw went silent as he thought it over, he doesn't want to follow this human's orders but he also doesn't want any harm to come to his mate. That protective side of him kicks in again and he gets the same feeling he had gotten earlier which drives him to this crazy decision, "Fine, I'll come." He then gets up and waits for the human to lead.

The guy turns and nods his head to one of the soldiers standing by then walks out of the cell with Steeljaw following suit and a few of his soldiers following close behind with their guns fixated on the mech. After they left the soldier that the leader nodded to walked over to Strongarm and pulled out what looked like a syringe, he stuck the syringe into the area where Strongarm's hip and thigh connected then walked away. Strongarm watched the humans leave and close the cell door as she wondered what they just injected into her, "Wait! What did you just give me?"

The humans ignored her question and continued walking until they were out of her sight. She's not sure what they just gave her but she knew it couldn't be good.

* * *

Steeljaw followed the leader to a different cell which had a huge metallic door instead of a cell door. It didn't seem to have the electrical current the cell doors have but Steeljaw did notice the thickness of it and how heavy it looked, like it would be very hard to break through, but at the same time quite possible if given the strength and right motivation. As Steeljaw walked into the cell and the door closed he wondered what their motive was for doing this, "What is all this? Why are you separating us?"

"It's for an experiment I want to try out."

"What kind of experiment?"

"You'll see." The guy said as he walked away with his soldiers. Steeljaw didn't know what they were up to now but he didn't like where it was going, especially since it meant he had to be away from Strongarm. But all he can do is wait and see what's going to happen.


	12. Chapter 12

_The rain came pouring down as a teenage boy stood up off the muddy ground, "You're slacking, Brendon! What have I told you about slacking!?"_

_"I'm sorry uncle. The ground is too slippery."_

_"That's no excuse! You will have to overcome many obstacles in battle! If you can't overcome the smallest thing like mud then you will be defeated! Now get into your fighting position!"_

_Brendon rose his fists into position in front of his face like his uncle had shown him. Silas gave a hard swing and Brendon blocked it with his arm then countered with a swing which Silas caught. Silas held the boy's arm while he brought his leg up for a swift kick to his side, "Don't put yourself in a position where you're open to your enemy cause they will take advantage of it!"_

_Brendon clenched his arm over his side as he fell to his knees._

_"You're as pathetic as your father. He was just as weak, never was able to hold his own in a fight. I always had to get him out of trouble."_

_Brendon clenched his fists so tight his knuckles turned white. He always hated being compared to his father. He never met him since he died when Brendon was still a baby but he's heard a lot of stories about him from his uncle, and all of them were about how weak he was. Brendon doesn't want to be weak, he wants to be strong and a great fighter._

Brendon pinched the bridge of his nose as he pushed those memories away. He hates thinking of the past with his uncle and all the training. Sure he's upset about his uncle's death, but if he's to be honest he always hated that man. He was always harsh with him about everything, not just training.

Though he does still give his respect and gratitude to the man for teaching him all the fighting techniques. He's now one of the toughest guys in the military thanks to his uncle. In a sense Brendon was a bit happy and relieved when he heard his uncle was dead, but in another sense he was upset and grieved his uncle's death. Despite how much he hated him and his ways he was still family and was the only family he had.

Brendon can still recall when he heard about his uncle's project that had to do with these alien robots from another planet. Cybertronians as he read that they were called. He thought his uncle had finally lost his mind and was going batshit crazy. But after Silas was killed and he found out it was at the hands of these Cybertronians he decided to look into it and see if it was true or if his uncle actually did go crazy.

He found as much of his uncle's research as he could find. Documents, recordings, everything. Whatever hadn't been taken by Fowler and his team, luckily Silas had many hiding places where he could keep his most secretive stuff. Brendon knew all the places and he got everything that was hidden. He looked over everything and saw the recorded footage and started to see that his uncle was actually onto something.

As he looked more into it he discovered that some of them were on the planet, either never left or had returned. He was able to get access to security footage in the museum in Crown City and witnessed the Autobots fighting a robot that looked like a bull. The Autobots and their companions tried to get rid of the footage of course but Brendon still was able to see it. His men would even say they had seen some of them while out on patrol or on a mission.

And that all lead up to this point. When Brendon's men came across the female Cybertronian he gave orders to capture her. Then the male one came along and they captured him as well, which is a bonus. Now Brendon can try the research his uncle never got around to trying out. It all caught his interest and his curiosity so he's doing his own studies to see what he can find. Getting revenge on them for the death of his uncle is just a bonus.

He looks over at the two monitors that are displaying the two Cybertronians in their own space. The male looks angry but still calm. No reaction on his end yet.

But the female..

The female however seems to be feeling the effects of the liquid they injected into her. Brendon's not sure what it is exactly, he found it among Silas' stuff. But judging from the papers he read that was with it, the stuff had to do with one of the experiments he wanted to try out but couldn't. So now he is and he can see the female is starting to squirm.

* * *

Hot!

It's getting so hot.

Strongarm squirmed as she felt her core temperature start to rise. What is going on? The only time the core temperature would rise like this is when one is sick or when…

Wait.

No. It can't be.

It began to dawn on Strongarm what it is when she started getting this funny feeling in her port area. She's going into heat.

Somehow whatever they injected into her caused her systems to push her into her heat cycle. But how is that possible? How could they have something that could do that? These humans are very mysterious.

Either way she just hopes it passes quickly and that… Primus, Steeljaw! He's a Wolf-Con which means he could easily smell her in heat. If he smells her he'll go crazy, he'll most likely kill these humans just to get to her. He'll be worst then he was earlier.

_Primus help us if he smells this…_

* * *

"You feel that?" Arcee asks Wheeljack. The pair are still walking the path 'Bee told them to, trying to find the place the humans are at.

"Yeah. Something's going on with Strongarm, though I don't know what."

"She seems to be in distress for some reason. Do you think that maybe we should have kept her at home?"

"We can't hold her back all her life 'Cee."

"I know. I just can't help but think that if we kept her at home she wouldn't be in this situation."

"You know she was bent on joining the police academy and working with Bumblebee. It was a dream of hers and we couldn't change her mind about it. Don't forget she has your fighting spirit, she won't go down that easily."

"She has both of our fighting spirits." Arcee lets out an air cycle as a sigh, "I'm just really worried about her. I can't lose her."

Wheeljack stops walking and grabs Arcee to pull her into a comforting embrace, "I know, "Cee. I know. We will get her back, I promise."

Arcee wrapped her arms around him to return the hug as she mumbles to herself, "She has our fighting spirit, she's a fighter. She'll be fine." But no matter how much she says it she still worries.

"You're her mother, it's your instinct to be worried and want to protect her. Just as it's my instinct as a father."

Arcee nods as she tightens her embrace. Wheeljack has proven to be a great mate and an excellent father. She wouldn't ask for anything better. They will find their daughter, together.


	13. Chapter 13

Steeljaw can't help but pace around the new cell as restlessness settles in, it's concerning him what these humans have planned for them. The fact that they moved him out of the cell with Strongarm and into this one is troubling him. What have they done to her? What do they plan to do to the both of them? He growls as that feeling of emptiness returns, not as bad as earlier but it's still there and he hates it.

He stops his pacing and snaps his helm towards the door as a scent reaches his nose. A scent that's familiar to him, very familiar but strong. It's Strongarm's scent, he knows it anywhere, but it's stronger than usual and... sweeter? What's going on? Why is her scent so strong and sweet? He keeps sniffing, taking in as much of the scent as he can. It's intoxicating. It's doing stuff to him that he can't explain.

After a moment it finally hits him, "Strongarm's in heat!"

He lets out a growl as he forces himself to resist breaking through the door. His servos clenching as he starts pacing again, "I won't allow the humans to get the upper hand on me. They won't control me..." He growls again as the scent gets stronger and more intoxicating, "I can't... I can't..."

He tries his best to cool his systems and keep from breaking down the door but it's proving to be a difficult task. When another whiff of her sweet, intoxicating scent hit his nose something in him snapped and he couldn't resist anymore. He needs to get to her. He must please his mate. Without another thought he begins ramming his shoulder into the door as he growls ferociously.

* * *

Brendon smiles when he hears Steeljaw start banging on the door to be let out, "Document this, male Cybertronians will do anything to get to a female in heat. Just like a wild animal."

The soldier that was nearby made sure to document it and put it with the others. They listened as the banging got stronger, "Do we just let him break out?" One of the soldiers asked.

"He's not gonna go anywhere except the cell where the female is. He's just like a regular wolf, he won't go anywhere without his mate."

* * *

Steeljaw's shoulder started hurting as his armor dented in from the impacts he was making on the door, but he didn't care. He's determined to get to Strongarm and protect her at all cost. He could feel the door giving way, just one more should do it. When he gives one final ram into the door it bursts open, setting him free from his imprisonment. He sniffed the air then growled as he darted off towards the cell. He ran through the place not paying much attention to the humans who scrambled to get out of his way.

When he makes it to the cell he sees Strongarm sitting on the floor with her back up against the wall, her fans had gone into overdrive to cool her down as she had a look of discomfort written all over her faceplate. She looks up at him with pleading optics, she just wants relief.

He looks over to the humans that are still by the cell and he releases a very sharp claw to place at the throat of one of the soldiers, "Open the cell door or your pals will be cleaning your blood off the floor and walls!"

"Open the door, let him in." Brendon's voice could be heard through the earpiece.

The soldier opened the door and Steeljaw ran in faster than any of them could blink. He gets down onto the floor in front of Strongarm as she looks at him.

"Steeljaw." A whine escapes her without her realizing it, though she knows she must sound a bit pathetic at the moment. But she can't help it, her heat is getting to her.

Steeljaw pulls her into a hug and lays her down on the floor as he gets on top of her like a shelter to protect her from any danger. He looks over to the humans who are still standing there watching them and he growls at them. They finally close the door and leave, leaving them alone. He looks down at Strongarm as she wraps her arms around his neck and hugs him like a child holding onto their father for comfort and protection.

"It's alright my Cadet, I'm here. I know you're suffering but hold on until we break out of here, then I will relieve you from your heat." As much as he wants to just frag the scrap out of her right now he knows he can't here with the humans watching them. He must wait until they manage to escape.

Strongarm groans as her port is wracked with pain, "It hurts and it's so uncomfortable."

"Just hold on a bit longer. I'm plotting a way for us to escape."

She just nods her helm as she buries her face in the crook of his neck and tightens her hug. He also tightens his hold as he continues plotting their escape.

* * *

The atmosphere was completely tensed as Grimlock and Underbite walked together. The walk was so awkward since both mechs have more hate for one another than the rest. They would keep throwing glares at one another every so often but neither would say a word.

"I can't believe I was teamed up with the dumbest Autobot of the group." Underbite mumbles breaking the tense silence.

"Can you repeat that?" Grimlock asks as he stops walking and looks over at Underbite.

Underbite stops walking as well and looks at the Dinobot, "I said I can't believe I'm teamed up with the dumbest Autobot! Any of the others would have been better!"

"I can't believe I'm teamed up with the biggest loud mouth!"

"Do you want to have another go Dinobot?"

"Oh I would love to... But we need to find Strongarm."

"You're just chickening out."

"Am not. If you want to have a go then let's have a go!" Grimlock says as he gets into his fighting stance. Underbite does the same and they stare each other down for a moment. When Underbite prepares to launch for the Dinobot he feels a sharp pain in his hind leg.

"What in the pit?" He looks at it and finds a dart sticking out. The duo looks over to see the humans they had encountered earlier heading towards them with their weapons out. In their bickering they didn't realize they had come close to the human's base. Underbite laughs as he walks towards them, "You think a little dart will do anything to stop me? You humans are-" Before he could finish he felt woozy and collapsed to the ground.

Grimlock watches his nemesis struggling to get back up before he looks back at the humans who started surrounding him. He released a roar as he ran towards them, ready to show them his fist and chomp down on them. But before he could get too far a dart was shot into his leg making him trip and fall to the ground. Before the Decepticon and Autobot blacked out they heard one of the humans give the command to bring out the vehicle that could pick them up and take them into the base.

* * *

Steeljaw looks at Strongarm to check on her and sees her optics are closed. He nuzzles his nose into her neck, "Strongarm, how you doing?" When he doesn't hear a response he pulls his head back and looks at her, "Strongarm? Strongarm, open your optics and say something! STRONGARM!"


	14. Chapter 14

**WARNING: Some NSFW at the end of this chapter. **

**Also when the text starts going slanted it's a flashback.**

* * *

"Sir, we have the two. We're bringing them in."

Brendon smirks, "Wonderful. Inform me when you have them set up."

"Yes sir."

Brendon cut off the communication as his smirk grew, "At last we can experiment on other types of Cybertronians. We don't have to deal with only the regular bots like my uncle did, we now have bots that resemble animals. I can't wait to see how they work."

Brendon wants to go beyond what his uncle did and do even more, which is why he's showing so much interest in the animal-like Cybertronians like the wolf one that's in the cell. It's one of the reasons he captured him, so he can experiment and see how similar or different they are to Earth animals. So far the wolf is proving to have the same traits as Earth wolves.

"STRONGARM! WAKE UP!"

Speaking of the wolf, his voice echoes throughout the base as he calls out to the femme. Something's wrong. But the injection they gave her shouldn't have done anything to her, except put her into heat, but then again he knows nothing of the substance that was in it. Brendon has his soldiers follow him as he heads towards the cell. When they get there he sees the wolf on top of the femme trying to wake her up.

"What's going on with her?"

Steeljaw growls at the human, "I don't know! Maybe there was something in whatever you gave her to force her into heat!"

"Open the cell."

The soldiers aim their guns at the Wolf-Con as one of them opens up the cell door. Brendon signals for them to go in and check on the femme so they cautiously walk over to her, all the while keeping up their guard. Once they got close enough Steeljaw tail swipes them sending them flying into the wall and the bars of the cell. The ones that went into the bars were electrocuted and killed instantly, leaving the stench of fried flesh in the air.

Steeljaw ran over and slashed at the soldiers that stood with Brendon as they got ready to shoot him, but Brendon himself managed to dodge his attack. Strongarm gets up off the ground and - despite the severe ache in her port and her core temperature rising - runs out of the cell. Steeljaw takes another swing towards Brendon and makes impact this time, hitting him with his claws making them scrape his flesh as he goes hurtling into the wall.

Steeljaw then follows Strongarm to the room where she saw the groundbridge. Once they reach it Strongarm activates it and runs through, not paying any attention to where the coordinates are set. At this moment the rest of Brendon's soldiers came in with the Dinobot and the 'Con, they see the two escaping and take action. They start shooting as they move towards the room while Strongarm and Steeljaw get ready to go through the groundbridge. The two make it through but the bullets end up hitting the computer systems which blows up the computers.

Once they stop firing all they see is fire and smoke and debris all over the room. The one in charge turns to his soldiers, "You two come with me to find our leader. The rest of you put out the fire and start cleaning up." The soldiers all salute then go on with what they were commanded to do.

* * *

Steeljaw and Strongarm come out on the other side to find themselves surrounded by trees. Steeljaw looked at Strongarm and growled causing her to step back.

_"STRONGARM! WAKE UP STRONGARM!"_

_Strongarm starts whispering in his audio receptor, "I'm fine Steeljaw. Just play along. If they think something is wrong they will come in here to check it out. Once they open the door and come in we make a break for it."_

_Steeljaw growled slightly but went on with it, calling her name and pretending something was wrong. After all, Decepticons are really good at deceiving._

Steeljaw launched at Strongarm in the blink of an optic, grabbing her by the neck and slamming her against the tree that was behind her. She looks at him in complete fear, not knowing what he's about to do.

"Don't _ever_ pull something like that again! You scared the scrap out of me!"

Strongarm furrowed her brows as she glared at him, "Well it worked! We're free now!" She shouts as she tries to remove his claws from her neck.

Steeljaw snarled as he removed his claws and moved away. He looks around at where they ended up at then looks back at her, "And where are we exactly!?"

Strongarm looks around and sees they're in a forest. They could hear waves crashing indicating they're by a beach, "Well from the sounds of it we're near a beach, but I don't know if we're on the mainland or on an island. But what was with that attack? Did you have to harm them?"

"After what they did to us you still would rather keep them safe? You're still protesting to me hurting them after they hurt you?"

Strongarm went silent, he's right but she still can't go against her morals. But it did help them get out of there and keep them from being shot. But that stuff really isn't something she wants to focus on right now. Her heat is intensifying and it keeps getting worse the longer she's around Steeljaw. She leans against the tree as her fans kick on into overdrive again, trying to cool down her body. Maybe if she gets away from Steeljaw she can get a better hold on it.

"I'm gonna go for a walk. I need to get away from you for a bit."

"Getting away from me isn't gonna help, Strongarm." Steeljaw moves closer to her, "It'll only get better if you take care of it."

"That's what I plan on doing. On my own." She tries to move away from the tree but stumbles. Luckily Steeljaw was close enough to catch her before she could fall to the ground. He puts his arms around her waist and holds her steady against the tree.

"You can't even walk right now so you won't be going anywhere and I'm not leaving you in this state." He brings a claw to her face and runs a digit down her cheek as he inches closer to where he's pinning her to the tree with his body, "I'll help you get relief. I know you want me to." He whispers to her tenderly as he places his forehelm on hers. He carefully runs his claws down her body making her shiver. She looks up at him with the same pleading optics she had when he came running to the cell.

Naturally, the last thing Strongarm wants to do is interface with this 'Con again, but with her heat eating at her she has no choice. It's either him or suffer. So she doesn't put up a protest when he starts running his claws over her frame and she doesn't make any move to stop him when he unlatches her interface panel. Once it's removed her aroma instantly fills the air, making Steeljaw go even crazier than before. He goes down to his knees and lifts up her left leg to place it on his shoulder. He looks at her port for a second to see the effects of her heat before he runs his tongue over it to lick up the juice that's coming out.

He leisurely licks up every bit as he savors the taste of her before he sticks his tongue into her port. Her body jerks as her servos go straight for his helm to grab at the base of his ears. Normally Steeljaw wouldn't allow a bot to touch his ears, no matter what was going on, but with Strongarm he just can't protest. He would let her touch him anywhere she likes.

Steeljaw smirks at the sound of her moaning as he lets his tongue glide over her port before going back inside. He swirls his tongue around to lick at her inner walls causing Strongarm to jerk again as she quivers. She throws her helm back against the tree and looks up at the sky in a haze as she opens her mouth to let out a silent scream. But just when she starts to really enjoy it Steeljaw stops. She whines as she looks down at him, "Why did you stop?"

Steeljaw smirks at her as he stands back up, "Cause I don't want you overloading just yet." He then unlatches and removes his own interface panel, releasing his already hard cable. He lifts Strongarm off the ground and wraps her legs around his waist. Keeping in mind that she might still be sore from their last interface he slowly sticks his cable in, being careful not to hurt her. Strongarm wraps her arms around his neck and holds him tight as she whines, both from the slight pain and from pleasure.

Steeljaw wants nothing more than to just ram her and nail her to the tree but he decides to be patient so he doesn't hurt her. He carefully thrusts into her as he tries to get the rest of his length in. He presses his body firmly against hers to keep her pinned to the tree as he goes in deeper, "How you doing?" He whispers into her audio receptor.

"I appreciate that you're going slow to keep from hurting me but I need you to go faster and harder."

Steeljaw couldn't help but smile after hearing that. She shouldn't have said that, "If that is what you wish." He then starts ramming his cable into her port, pounding her into the tree.

"Oh Primus yes!" Strongarm moans as she tightens her embrace. Clanking and wet noises filled the air as Steeljaw continued pounding into her relentlessly. Strongarm screams as she gets hit with her overload, but Steeljaw has no plans of stopping just yet. He lifts her off the tree and lays her on the ground so he can position himself where he can go deeper. Strongarm whimpers as he keeps ramming his cable into her sensitive port, now going deeper and harder. But it feels too good to stop him and it's giving her great relief from her heat.


	15. Chapter 15

**I made a new years resolution to work on my stories more and my goal is to finish off this story as well as No End In Sight, so there will be more updates.**

**WARNING: This chapter contains some NSFW/LEMONS at the end.**

* * *

Birds chirping, leaves crackling and branches breaking are the only noises being heard as Bumblebee, Bulkhead and Thunderhoof walk quietly through the forest. Bumblebee and Bulkhead keep their guard up as they shift between watching Thunderhoof and looking out for the humans they are tracking. Thunderhoof could care less, he just wants to find out what happened to Steeljaw and be done with it.

"Tell me Thunderhoof…" Bumblebee begins, "What does Steeljaw want with Strongarm?"

"Just to mate with her, nothin' more."

"There has to be a scheme to this. You can't tell me he only took her for that, there has to be more to it."

Thunderhoof vents out a sigh of frustration as he rolls his optics, "I'm tellin' ya, he only wants to mate with her. He tried to hide his feelings from us but we could tell he loves her."

"Love her?" Bumblebee questions with a raised optic ridge, "They just met. How can he love her already?"

"From what he told me he has dreams of her, that's where he started falling in love with her. When he found her here on this dirtball I guess he just couldn't stop himself from claiming her as his."

"That's actually not uncommon."

Bumblebee looks at Bulkhead with a puzzled expression, "Really?"

"Yeah, it's very rare but not uncommon. I've heard of a few cases where a mech would dream about a femme, or a femme would dream about a mech, causing them to eventually fall in love with the femme or mech before they meet up in reality."

"Does it have a meaning or anything?" Bumblebee asks.

"From my understanding, it usually happens to those that were lead down the wrong path and started doing bad things. Primus would make them have dreams of a certain femme or mech they will meet sometime in their future that is supposed to help them get on the right path. They keep having dreams about them as feelings start to rise and before they know it they're in love, makes it easier for them to get attached to the femme or mech when they do finally meet up, especially since their appointed future mate is usually of the opposite side."

"So Strongarm is the femme Primus chose to be Steeljaw's mate and help him get on the right path?" Bumblebee asked as he still tries to take in what he heard.

"It's a possibility but it's not certain. It's just something I've heard about."

Thunderhoof busted out laughing at what he was hearing, "Steeljaw being set down a right path? That would be something! But I doubt he would let a femme change him."

"I doubt it too." says Bumblebee.

"Doubt what?"

The three mechs stop in their tracks and look down to where the voice came from and see a chubby black guy with small wrinkles and grey hair, "Agent Fowler?" Bumblebee and Bulkhead ask in unison.

"The one and only."

"What are you doing here?" Bumblebee asks in amazement, he never expected to run into him.

"We got reports of M.E.C.H activity which is confusing because they've been out of business ever since Silas killed them all, then was killed by the Decepticons." Fowler explains.

"A guy who claims to be the nephew of Silas has taken M.E.C.H's equipment and has picked up where Silas left in his experiments. He's already captured an Autobot and a Decepticon and doing Primus knows what to them." Bumblebee informs him.

"We didn't know Silas had any family, no family is mentioned on his records. He must be keeping his family incognito."

"Incog-what?" Bulkhead asks feeling a bit dumbfounded by the word.

"Incognito. It means staying secret where no one knows who you are or who your family is."

"Would make sense with the work he was doing, he would want to keep his family secretive."

"Any ideas where they're keeping the 'Bot and 'Con?"

"No, that's what we're out here looking for now."

Fowler looks over at the Elk looking Decepticon, "Is this Decepticon in custody or something?"

"Not exactly, he's helping us because the Decepticon that was taken is his leader."

"Nobody is my leader! I'm my own leader!"

"Well you're heading in the wrong direction, our reports say they're back that way." Fowler points in the direction the three mechs just came from.

"Lead the way." Bumblebee says as he moves to the side to let Fowler take the lead.

* * *

Strongarm wakes to the rays of the sun beaming down on her faceplate and the sounds of waves crashing against the side of the cliff. She turns to look at Steeljaw sleeping beside her, she feels so disappointed with herself for allowing this 'Con criminal to interface with her again. But she didn't have much control over herself while her heat was in effect, all she could think about was relieving it.

She gets up off the ground and walks off leaving a sleeping Steeljaw and her armor. She walks through the forest looking for any kind of water source so she can rinse herself off and remove the dirt and cum. As much as it revolts her to think that she had interfaced with that 'Con again she's also kind of grateful that he did stick around and help her with her heat. This is her second time going into heat and she wasn't sure how she was gonna handle it, she didn't really do too well with her first one.

When her first heat cycle hit her she had just left the mech she was with after catching him with another femme, so she had no one to help her relieve her heat, she had to do it alone and it was a nightmare. She hated it so much, which is why she's kind of grateful to Steeljaw for helping her through this heat cycle. She knows it's not over with yet it's only been tamed and calmed down for the moment, but she's not sure if she can keep interfacing with Steeljaw to keep it under control.

The sound of falling water reaches her audio receptor and catches her attention, pulling her out of her thoughts. She walks over to where the sound is coming from and finds a big waterfall, it looked beautiful with the plants growing around it and the water shimmering in the sunlight. Without any second thoughts she went straight to the falling water and let it run over her frame washing away the dirt and cum that was all over her lower body. The water was so cool and the sound of it so relaxing that it put her processor at ease as all her worries left her for that moment.

Steeljaw watched her rinse off her body under the water, the water glistening off her frame in the sun's rays. He woke up shortly after she left to find her armor still there but no sign of her, he started to panic a bit at first but then he picked up her scent and followed it until he came to this waterfall. Now he's just standing there staring at the beautiful sight before him. After a moment he moved towards her as he smelled her heat beginning to set in again.

Strongarm had her optics closed as she enjoyed the feeling of the cool water running over her body, not noticing the Wolf-Con watching and moving towards her. She felt her frame start to warm up and her port beginning to ache as her heat set in again, just great. She began massaging her port to try and soothe the ache when she felt a pair of arms wrap around her. She jumps and looks behind her to see Steeljaw standing there looking at her with lust in his optics.

His servo reaches to her servo and removes it from her port so he could place his digits on her port and start massaging it. His other arm is wrapped firmly around her waist to hold her against him as his tail wraps around her leg to pull it a bit more over to the side so he can have better access to her port. Strongarm almost loses her balance but Steeljaw's tight hold keeps her in place so she doesn't fall. His claw gently moves over her port in a soothing manner before sticking one into the hole.

Strongarm's helm falls back onto his shoulder as her servo grips his arm. She knows she should be pushing him away and putting a stop to this but with her heat setting in she can't bring herself to stop him. A moan escaped her mouth before she could stop it as she enjoys the feeling of his digit thrusting in and out of her port. Her optics close as pure bliss covers her face when he inserts a second digit.

"Steeljaw… Oh yes… Please, more… Please…"

Steeljaw chuckled at the sound of her plea as he removes his digits from her port causing her to groan in disappointment. But his digits are soon replaced with his spike thrusting deep inside her which causes her to let out a big moan. He moves his servo down to her thigh to lift up her leg as he starts thrusting deep and hard, building up speed more and more. He moves his other servo from her waist up to grip one of her breasts as he hangs his helm down to rest next to hers.

Strongarm grabbed onto his arms as she moaned in pure bliss and pleasure. Tints of blue covered her cheek plates as Steeljaw continued to thrust roughly into her port. Both of their cooling systems kicked in as they both started panting.

"Oh, you're so tight Strongarm. Your port feels so good."

Strongarm blushes even more at hearing that, she supposes it's a compliment. Her body started shivering as she felt that build up in her stomach again, she knew she was getting ready to overload. Steeljaw could tell it too as he felt her port flutter around his spike, "Don't hold back… Hah… Just let it go…"

It didn't take too much coaxing for Strongarm to hit her overload, she lets out a scream as her overload overtakes her body. The feeling of her port tightening around his spike caused Steeljaw to go over the edge as well and before he could say anything he overloaded, sending squirts of cum into her port.

Feeling exhausted Steeljaw lazily removed his spike from her port and both their liquids came pouring out of her port and into the water. He grabs her arm and pulls her over to the shore where they both practically collapsed onto the ground. With his arms wrapping tightly around her Steeljaw pulls Strongarm close to him and holds her as they both drift back into recharge.


	16. Chapter 16

_Steeljaw was awakened by a loud crash that came from outside his room, he could hear his carrier and a mech exchanging words but the mech wasn't his sire. Steeljaw climbed out of his berth and walked over to the door when he opens it he sees his carrier yelling at two mechs to get out. The two mechs had broken into their place in search of his sire._

_His sire was one of the toughest and most calculated criminals on Cybertron, he was known all throughout the planet and he was on the top of the police's most-wanted list causing cops all over Cybertron to be looking for him. But they weren't the only ones, he also had his rivals. Other criminals wanted to take him out to make themselves popular, criminals that had bad run-ins with him are putting out bounties on his helm._

_That's the purpose for this break in tonight, two mechs looking to kill him and become popular or claim a reward. Steeljaw watched from behind the corner of a wall as his carrier flashed out her claws and bared her fangs. She's not a hardened criminal like her mate but she has no problems ripping a mech to small scraps to protect her cub. Even though she never became a criminal she grew up in a family full of criminals in a part of the planet that was overrun with them, she had to learn to fight and kill in order to survive._

_She viciously stared down the intruders with her fangs bared to them, "I won't say it again! LEAVE!" She growled ferociously but the two mechs just laughed. Steeljaw didn't know why they weren't running away, they're both just regular mechs with no claws or fangs of their own. They must be very confident to think they can take her on._

_One of the mechs launched at her and she immediately brought up her claws to slash at him, she strikes him hard on his helm leaving lacerations, just missing his processor by a few inches. He goes flying into a wall before falling to the floor, his left optic flickered at it tried to activate but nothing could be activated on that side of his helm._

_The other mech grabbed her and threw her down onto the floor as he swiftly unsheathed his blade and started bringing it down to pierce her in her spark chamber. But when the blade was two inches from her spark chamber he was suddenly thrown off her and was slammed onto the floor. He looks up to catch a glimpse of an enraged Wolf-Con, the Wolf-Con that he was there to kill, before his spark was ripped out and he offlined._

_Steeljaw was not phased in the slightest by the killing he just witnessed, he's seen his sire kill before. He was actually about to run out to attack the mech himself to save his carrier, but just as he was getting ready to run out he heard an engine outside then a transformation followed by the front door opening and closing and he saw his sire running in faster than he ever seen him run. Steeljaw watched his sire attack the mech with such power and ferocity it made him admire his sire even more than he did already and want to be just like him._

_Steeljaw continued to watch as his sire walked over to the other mech and looked at him. He then looked over to his mate who was slowly getting up off the floor while watching him as though any quick movement would make him pounce on her. He snarls as he looks back to the mech on the floor in front of him, in one swift movement he detaches the mech's helm from his body then rips his spark out to be double sure he's offlined._

_Still snarling the Wolf-Con turns to look at his mate who is now on her pedes and looking at him in fear, despite how brave and tough she is in the face of danger and toward other mechs she still fears her mate when he's angry. She disobeyed him and he's now furious. She backs up as he moves towards her but he moves too fast and he's right up on her in a matter of seconds._

_Before she can think of what to do he grabs her by the throat and slams her against the wall behind her as he snarls at her, "I told you to hide! I didn't tell you to fight them!"_

_"I needed to get Steeljaw, I wasn't gonna just hide and let them hurt him."_

_"I told you I was on my way! I would have kept them from him, besides he needs to know how to fend for himself! You can't always protect him!"_

_She winces as his claws dig into her neck, "I'm sorry. Please stop, you're hurting me."_

_After seeing her wince and hearing her plea he loosens his hold as he bends his helm down to bury his face into her neck, "I thought I was gonna lose you." He says in a more calmer tone as he rubs her neck, "I don't want to lose you."_

_She starts calming down from her fear and she wraps her arms around him, "I know. You won't lose me."__  
_

_Steeljaw smiles at the sight, if he ever finds his femme that's to be his mate he wants things to be just like that. Just like his parents._

* * *

Steeljaw wakes to the movement of Strongarm trying to get out of his hold, "Good you're awake. Now can you please let go of me?"

Steeljaw chuckles, "Why? I like holding you."

"Well, I don't like you holding me this close to your body. Primus, you're gonna make my heat kick in again if your spike keeps pressing against me. Besides I need to wash again."

Steeljaw groans, "You have a point." With great reluctance he releases her and she gets back into the stream to wash up.

"Don't get in with me this time!" She says as she turns to glare at him.

He chuckles again as he sits up, "Don't worry sweetspark I won't. I can enjoy the view from right here." He finishes with a smirk.

She rolls her optics and turns away from him as a blush appears on her face. Steeljaw kept smirking as he watched her wash and he thought about his dream. For once it wasn't of his Cadet, it was of a memory from when he was just a cub and his parents were still around. His sire was so protective of his mate he would handle her with a firm claw to be sure he didn't lose her. It's where he learned his firmness from. He's found his mate and he's not letting her go.

Strongarm turns to look at him again, "Don't you have anything better to do than sit there and watch me wash!?"

Steeljaw places his elbow on his knee joint and puts his chin in his servo as he looks at her, not even caring to conceal the erection that is building from watching her, "Nope!"

Strongarm just turns back to her washing and tries to ignore him, "Primus, what am I gonna do with this mech?"


	17. Chapter 17

**If you love Grimlock I am so sorry.**

* * *

When Grimlock wakes up the first thing he feels is a tingling sensation and some slight pain going through his entire body. He groans as he opens his optics, "What happened?" When his optics open he's met with complete darkness which sends him into a panic, "I'm blind! Bumblebee, Sideswipe help I can't see!" He screams as he thrashes around trying to get up only to find himself restricted from being able to move too much. This is when he realizes that he's strapped down to a table with his arms pressing tightly to his sides with his legs and tail strapped firmly to the table.

When the lights came on Grimlock felt relief that he wasn't blind after all, he was just in a dark room. But the relief soon went away when he saw the man that was talking to them on the screen before, except now his shirt is torn and there are bandages going from his stomach up to his left shoulder and a bandage covering the left side of his face. Grimlock roars at the man as he tries to free himself but finds himself unable to break his restraints.

"Stop struggling, you will never break out of them." Brendon says and Grimlock stops moving and glares at him.

"What have you done with Strongarm!?"

"Ah yes, the female Cybertronian. I haven't done anything to her, she escaped along with that male wolf looking one."

_Good, she got away. But she's still with Steeljaw…_

"You're a strange one, I don't think my uncle has ever encountered a Cybertronian such as yourself. One that can transform into a T-Rex? That is remarkable. Are there any others that can turn into a dinosaur?"

"I'm not telling you!"

"No matter, we have you and I intend to look into every inch of your form to see just how you work." Brendon says as a wicked smile spreads across his face. Grimlock kept his glare until he heard Underbite's screams echo from the other room, "Open him up." Grimlock's glare then fell as worry and fear seeped in.

Grimlock watched as one of the other humans jumped onto his chest and brought over a big saw that was sharp enough to cut through any kind of metal. His optics widened as he watched the man lower the saw to his chest with it turning on as it got closer to his armor. He closed his optics and prayed to Primus that the others would bust in and stop them before the saw would make contact, but no such luck. He feels the sharp blade cut right into his armor and he screams as it's pulled down along his chest going towards his abdomen. The horrible sound of metal cutting into metal filled his audio receptors as he felt a burning sensation and severe pain in his chest, he felt the heat of sparks flying out as his armor spread open and some wires got cut.

Grimlock screams even louder when he feels another saw cut into the armor on his tail. Warnings and errors started flashing across his optics as his systems threatened to shut down from all the pain. He remembers Bumblebee telling them about M.E.C.H and the damage they were capable of doing but he could never believe it because they're just humans. How could humans do such damage to them? But now that he's going through the same thing Bumblebee was telling them about he believes it. He just hopes the others can get there to save him in time before he offlines.

* * *

Brendon watches his soldiers cut open the Dinobot as he listens to its screams of pain. He forgot they had pain sensors, his uncle had documented that they did but he forgot about it. Never the less it makes him happy to hear the thing's screams and cries of agony. They deserve it after what they did to his uncle, despite him being a heartless monster he didn't need to go out in whatever way he went out by their hands.

Brendon grits his teeth as he looks down at the blood-soaked bandages on his body peeking out from under his torn shirt. Pain shoots through him from the wounds left by the claws of that wolf-like Cybertronian. When they get the wolf back the first thing he's gonna do is remove his claws, very painfully.

He was actually surprised when he woke up and saw that he survived the wounds, he thought for sure he was dead. But his men made sure he stayed alive and he will repay them for that. But right now he needs to get some pain medication and his bandages changed, so with a grunt of pain and disappointment that he must leave the show, he walks out of the room to go find the medic.

* * *

:: Listen up everyone, I want us all to meet back up at the spot where we departed from. Bulkhead, Thunderhoof and I came across Agent Fowler who can help us find the base. :: Bumblebee tells everyone over the comm. as he continues to follow Fowler through the woods.

:: Heading back 'Bee. :: Arcee responds first.

:: Affirmative. :: Ultra Magnus then responds.

Bumblebee begins to worry when he hears nothing from Grimlock, :: Grimlock, did you hear me? ::

Still nothing. Then he hears Sideswipe's voice over the comm….

:: Grim, you there? ::

No response…

:: Grim? :: Sideswipe tries again as panic and worry start to set in.

:: Eyo, Underbite. Did you knock out the Dinobot? :: Thunderhoof says over his comm. to his teammate. But he's greeted with the same silence, :: Underbite? ::

Bumblebee grew more worried when they didn't hear from either of them. Did they find the base and get captured? If they did get captured then him and the others need to move fast to find them, :: Everyone transform and hurry to the spot! :: Bumblebee shouts over the comm. as he transforms and lets Agent Fowler in before driving off with Bulkhead and Thunderhoof right behind him.

Being in vehicle mode is doesn't take long for the three teams to meet up at the spot where they began. Sideswipe races in and immediately transforms and runs over to Bumblebee who was transforming back into bot mode, "'Bee, do you think they captured Grim?"

"It's possible." Bumblebee then looks down at Fowler, "Which way Fowler?" When Fowler pointed in the direction Grimlock and Underbite had gone Bumblebee's spark dropped as his Energon ran cold, his suspicions were right.

"Scrap! That's the way Grim and Underbite went!" Sideswipe says with panic and worry evident in his voice.

Bumblebee nods, "Would seem they might have came across their base and were captured."

"So now we have two more we need to rescue." Arcee chimes in.

"Then let's waste no more time. Let's get going." Magnus says as he starts walking in the direction Fowler pointed to and the others follow. All the 'Bots are hoping and praying they get there in time before the humans do too much damage.


End file.
